LA LOCURA DE CUPIDO
by MARILYNRxS
Summary: como cupido fue capaz de unirlo con la ultima chica q podrias desear como cuñada?... como despues de tanto tiempo el aun sigue impactado con ella?... ahora q el destino lo cruza con ella q hara? amistad o amor?.... y.. q hacer cuando tanta ira termina por
1. Part 1

I- "Te he visto… Te he descubierto entre tanta gente… parece que cupido ha hecho de las suyas…"

Y ahí estaban bajando estrepitosamente las escaleras, como cualquiera a su edad, aunque incluso sus contemporáneos las miraban como si estuvieran locas, y no era para menos, ya que además se reían y hablaban como para que todo el mundo se enterara…

-Oye entonces ¿Vas mañana no?

-Pues ojala que pueda pues, si mi madre me deja ya normal, además ir para qué ¿Para verte hacer el ridículo, digo… para actuar?

-Qué graciosa… Ya pues Mafer tienes que ir, es la primera vez que actúo tienes que ir pues… No me dejes sola en esto, por favor…

-Ya ya amiga, OK, voy a ir sea como sea, te lo prometo.

-Chévere pues… Y dile a Santi que vaya también.

-No, él no creo que vaya, a Santiaguín le incomoda estar entre tantas chicas y tampoco le gustan mucho las obras teatrales.

-Pero convéncelo, hazlo ¿Si? ¿Verdad que lo harás?

-Lo intentaré, pero ya sabes que ese muchacho no me hace caso a mí.

-Ay, sólo inténtalo, que mejor que mis hermanitos estén conmigo en mi debut después de la linda semanita que he tenido…-esto último lo dijo con un tono obviamente sarcástico.

-Y todo gracias a…

-Ya sabes pues, la de siempre, la señorita milagritos, siempre alegrándome el día.

-Bueno, yo no creo que sea para tanto lo que hace, y tampoco te fastidia siempre ni nada de eso, yo creo que te la has agarrado con ella.

-No, nada que ver, no es que sea para tanto si no que a veces es insoportable, pero sí no es mala persona… Ya bueno, hablemos de cosas importantes, como qué haremos por mi cumple pues.

-Tú eres la que debe pensar eso no yo… Oye ¿Es el próximo sábado y no tienes nada aún? Tienes que decirme o sino no me dan permiso.

-Es que no se pues… Ya veremos… Y ahora, a donde vamos.

-Yo, a mi casa pues y tu…-vio que estaba como ida- Marilyn… oye, amiga, mundo a Marilyn…- entonces supo por qué- Aunque sea no deberías ser tan obvia… Todos en estos quince pisos se han dado cuenta que te mueres por Juan…

Se había quedado en otro mundo cuando vio que pasaba por ahí, hasta que oyó lo que dijo su amiga- No sé de que hablas –estaba como un tomate.

Se rió- Ay, hermana, hasta un ciego se da cuenta.

-Pues el debe ser más que ciego…

-No pues amiga no te pongas así, si no se da cuenta es su problema, y todavía tienes la opción de ser mi cuñadita.

-No, no, sabes que eso ya fue, solo fue una pequeña ilusión, él nunca podría fijarse en mí, él me ve como a ti, como a su hermanita menor.

-Es cierto… - hubo un largo silencio- ¿Quién crees que sea la afortunada de ser nuestra cuñadita?

-Realmente contigo como hermana, dudo que el pobre de Santiago llegue muy lejos con alguna chica.

-Mira, es cierto que soy celosa, pero lo único que quiero es que ninguna estúpida le haga daño, sabes que hay muchas chicas que les gusta ir de enamorado en enamorado y también que cuando Santi se enamora es de verdad y no quiero que le rompan el corazón…

-Lo sé, lo sé, yo tampoco quisiera eso, pero al final que podemos hacer nosotras, él se tendrá que equivocar.

Sintió que su celular vibraba- ¿Aló? Sí, aquí estoy ¿Vas a venir? Está bien ¿Y no puedes dejar a Marilyn en su casa? OK bye –guardó el celular- Era mi papá, dice que está viniendo para llevarme a un almuerzo con no sé quienes, de paso te deja en tu casa.

-Ah ya, chévere pues. Mira, ahí está, vamos.

Se subieron al auto, después de una media hora más o menos, llegaron a la casa de Marilyn.

-Buenas tardes señor, chao amiga- bajo del auto- te veo mañana ah.

-Claro, no te pongas nerviosa- el auto arrancó.

En toda la tarde estuvo practicando el libreto, sabía muy bien lo que pasaba cuando estaba nerviosa, llegaba el momento en que simplemente se le nublaba la mente y cuando eso ocurría no sabía que hacer, para eso también había tenido que aprender a improvisar aunque le seguía siendo difícil reaccionar, y ya muy de noche decidió ir a dormir, aunque le costó mucho por la emoción y los nervios.

Sintió un rayo de sol dirigiéndose a su rostro- Ay, ya amaneció, ahora al cole a actuar.

Fue a cambiarse rápidamente, y estando lista su mamá la llevó en el auto a su colegio.

-Marilyn, corre, al toque, la profe quiere vernos a todas listas.

-Ya voy chicas, todavía es temprano.

-Cámbiate rápido.

-Ya voy, ya voy- se fue a vestir y en un momento ya estaba lista- Bien, supongo que ya va ser hora.

-Sí, así es ¿Estás nerviosa?

-¿Tú que crees si estoy temblando?

-Respira profundo nomás amiga.

-Sí eso hago, pero cada vez más estoy más nerviosa…

-Ya nos llaman ¡Vamos!

-Ya, ya… "Le dije a Mafer que esto era importante para mí pero parece que…"-alguien le tapó los ojos- ¿Mafer, eres tú?

-Quién más pues amiga, te aseguré que vendría.

-Sí, sí, pero ahora sí me tengo que ir, deséame suerte…

-¡Suerte pues amiga! ¡Y corre que ya te toca!

Todas se acomodaron donde debían, y comenzó la obra, realmente estuvo bastante buena y excepto por algunos errores que el público no percibió todo estuvo genial… Ya faltaba poco para el final cuando entró silenciosamente al auditorio un joven bastante apuesto, alto, de ojos grises, de tez clara, cabello negro revuelto y un pequeño piercing en la oreja; se colocó a un lado para no incomodar a nadie y comenzó a disfrutar de la obra, pero de pronto en medio del escenario, observó una figura majestuosa, al menos para él, su imagen atravesó sus ojos e invadió todo su ser, eso que sentí era algo totalmente nuevo que no entendía pero no quería que ella se fuera, quería tenerla ahí frente a él siempre… pero así tan fugazmente como apareció se fue… hasta que la obra llegó a su fin y la volvió a ver para los aplausos del público… era tan linda, no podía evitar esas ganas de correr hacia ella, quería acercársele y decirle tantas cosas, pero su imagen volvió a desaparecer y simplemente quedó grabada en su mente… Ya había cumplido con ir y ver la obra, prefería irse de una vez, realmente pensaba que no había valido la pena apurarse tanto para llegar solo al final y en su interior también sabía que lo que quería era irse y olvidarse de ella, de esa estrella que lo cegó con su luz por un momento, pero ni se imaginaba que esa luz lo había cegado en lo más profundo y que no desaparecería tan fácil…

II- "Qué curioso como la casualidad se alía conmigo y me lleva hacia ti…."

-Ay amiga que falla es Santiago, el me prometió que iría y nunca se apareció.

-Sí… Pero yo estoy segurísima de haberlo visto casi al final de la obra.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no nos avisó ni nada?

-No sé, pero te digo que era él, lo que me pareció raro fue que estaba como ido no sé por qué, se veía como embelezado o algo así…

-Bueno, ya que importa, ya le preguntaré cuando vaya a la casa de papá o cuando él venga.

-Sí, claro…

Y todo siguió normalmente como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada… pero a pesar del tiempo que pasara el destino terminaría por unir aquellos corazones que al encontrarse tan cerca habían determinado, aunque no lo sabían, el camino que llevaría a uno de los sentimientos más complicados y maravillosos que puede existir, y aún más ignoraban lo difícil que sería llegar a comprenderlo y dejarse llevar por tal…

-Amiga, qué dices ¿Vienes a mi casa?

-Bueno, ya que insistes. Y de paso te muestro las fotos del paseo.

-Pues vamos, ahí está mi mamá – fueron al auto.

La casa de Mafer era de tres pisos, bastante grande y bien estructurada, para Marilyn era como su segundo hogar, desde que conoció a Mafer fueron como hermanas, ahora ella era como parte de esa familia también… Al llegar subieron velozmente…

-Chicas, más despacio.

-Buenas tardes mamá…

-Hola hijo, cuando será el día en que tu padre se digne a venir, que estemos separados no quiere decir que se olvide de su hija, la ve pocas veces, ese hombre y sus negocios.

-Ay mamá pero siempre pregunta por ella, además yo tampoco lo veo tanto.

-Sí es cierto… Bueno voy a servir el almuerzo porque tengo salir- fue a la cocina.

Llegaron las chicas- ¿Y como están mis hermanitas?

-No comiences, sabes que la sesión "Secretitos de la semana" es solo para el dúo M2, y en general sólo para chicas…

-Ni que me importara… mientras nada tenga que ver con tu "osito"-comenzó a reírse…

-Cállate- ya estaba por lanzársele cuando Marilyn la jala.

-Sí te paso con ella. OK. Chao. –le pasa el cel a Mafer- Lo dejaste en el auto.

-¿Sí, aló?- la expresión de su rostro cambió- ¿Osito? ¿Cómo estás?-le lanzó una mirada matadora a Santiago que seguí burlándose… se metió a su cuarto porque su mamá podría escucharla.

-Y hermanita qué tal tu cole.

-Todo bien, sabes que el problema son las compañeras no el colegio.

-Si has dicho miles de veces… el grupos de… esas chicas cómo las llamabas…

-El grupo de las locas… no son malas… pero a veces tanta carcajada desespera.

-Dímelo a mí que las escucho a uds.

-Qué gracioso- sarcásticamente.

Mafer se aparece y se lanza al sofá- Dice que va pasar más tarde.

-¿Y tú le dijiste que ya normal? Pues no, el no va poner un pie acá.

-No lo va hacer, va a esperar afuera.

-Claro, y mamá no se va a dar cuenta.

-Ella va a salir, y nosotros solo vamos a caminar por el parque así que no nos vamos a demorar- dijo orgullosa ya que en esta ocasión le había ganado a su hermano.

-¡Chicos, vengan a almorzar!

Pasaron al comedor, tomaron asiento y procedieron a comer. Luego la señora salió, y Mafer se fue en cuanto su madre ya se había ido…

-Bueno como Mafer no está… tú pues, Santi mira las fotos de mi paseo.

-Está bien. Cómo te gusta hacerme perder el tiempo.

-¿Oye qué? Encima que te doy el gran honor de verlas.

-Ya, ya, hermanita, ahorita las veo –cogió algunas fotos y las vio- Más posera no puedes ser, pásame las otras pues.

-Mejor no, son solo paisajes y cosas sin importancia.

-Y que tiene. Quiero ver.

-No, mejor sigue con lo tuyo, eso si sería desperdiciar tu tiempo –guardó las fotos en un sobre, pero no se dio cuenta que se cayó una.

-Ya bueno si tú lo dices –vio la foto en el suelo y se agachó a recogerla- No puede ser- susurró… era una en que estaba Marilyn con otra chica… esa chica…

-¿Qué tanto ves? – se le acerca.

-Se te cayó esto- le dio la foto- Ella… ¿Es tu amiga?

-Ni loca –dijo, como bromeando- Es Milagros, ya sabes la loca esa.

-¿De la que hablas tantas maravillas? –tono sarcástico.

-Exactamente.

-Eh, bueno seguro Mafer ya viene, le dices que estoy en su cuarto. Ah, y si viene con el Tommy ese que no pase de la puerta.

-OK "Mucho caso te voy hacer"

Se echó en la cama, no podía creerlo…- "Después de tanto tiempo… cómo es que te apareces así de repente…"- esa mirada que lo había cautivado desde esa vez… a pesar del tiempo sintió como si esa sensación regresara…. su voz, que fue como una melodía celestial… -"Milagros… así se llama…" –suspiró… no sabía cómo, ni por qué, pero el destino había querido que la volviera a encontrar… ahora sólo podía hacer lo que el corazón le decía….

III- "Mis oídos ya no escuchan… mis ojos están fijos sólo en una cosa… es que estás ahí frente a mí…"

Había pensado que Marilyn podía tenerla agregada en su Hi5, así que comenzó a buscar entre todas sus amigas… lo que lo dificultaba era que habían varias, demasiadas chicas que se llamaban Milagros y como no tenías su MSN sólo le quedaba ir de una por una, aunque eso después no fue necesario ya que con ver su foto entre todas la ubicó rápidamente, y entró a su Hi5…

-Qué linda es… como un ángel… hermoso, delicado, puro… -se quedó como hipnotizado viendo una de sus fotos.

-Oye Santiago, pásame el libro que te pedí –no respondió- Hey, brother ¿Estás ahí? –le pasó la mano por delante para ver si reaccionaba- ¿Santi?- él seguía en otro mundo- Pero que…- entonces vio que era lo que lo tenía así, la foto de quien sabe que chica...- ¿Quién es ella?

-Un ángel… basta con que contemples esos ojos tan hermoso, tan fugaces… esos labios…. Estar frente a esa presencia celestial… imponente… que ilumina…

-¡Imbécil, despierta!- pero nada, continuaba en trance. Así que quiso saber quién se suponía que era la huachafa posera de esas fotos, y al buscar se dio cuenta que era una amiga o conocida de Marilyn, y como ellas estaba en el Messenger, le habló…

Conversación por MSN Messenger

-Oye amiga, soy Mafer, aquí Santi está… ¡¡¡¡raro!!!!

-¿Y ahora por qué?

-Está como baboso viendo las fotos de… una amiga tuya creo…

-¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué??????¡¡¡¡¡Quién!!!!

-Bueno acá dice… Mily… o sea una tal… Milagros…

-(Allá en su casa casi le da un paro a Marilyn) ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!! No… ¡¡¡No puede ser!!! ... Estas bromeando ¿Cierto?

-No me digas que… es esa Milagros de tu salón…

-Sí… pero no, no puede ser ella, cualquiera… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡menos ella!!!!!!!!!

-Eso díselo al idiota este.

-Debe estar loco.

-Loco por ella…

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Soy yo… Deberías verla… es como una diosa… tan divina… tan ….

-¡¡¡¡Ya no digas más!!!! ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo puede gustarte?… ¡¡¡¡ella!!!!

-(La ignora por completo)- Ya me voy…

-Oye no… no me chotees… ¡¡¡Escucha lo que te digo!!!

-Ya se fue… está como en las nubes…

-Esto debe ser una pesadilla… (allá en su casa estaba que echaba humo)

-No es para tanto, digamos que solo se impactó con verla… no hay forma de que pase algo más…

-Eso espero…

A Marilyn no le quedaba más que resignarse a ver lo que pasaba, además lo que había dicho Mafer era verdad, no era posible que pasara algo más, simplemente le había gustado y ya… O al menos eso era lo que le parecía lo más lógico… pero realmente ni se imaginaba que eso pudiera más, mucho más allá…

IV- "Mi corazón se conforma con ver tu silueta a lo lejos…"

Se habían quedado para el Taller de Deportes, Marilyn ya se estaba yendo al paradero cuando…

-Oye Marilyn ¿Vamos caminando? – era Milagros.

-"Seguro que sus amigas ya se fueron" Sí, claro- no le molestaba, era más entretenido que esperar hasta que llegue el bus.

-Y qué tal ¿Te apuntas para algún equipo?

-A quien le preguntas también, sabes que yo no le doy a nada que sea físico.

-Ah si pues, tú eres más de las chanconas.

-Y tú de las locas.

-Oye encima que te halago.

-Yo también ¿Acaso ser loca es algo malo?

-Buen punto… "Bien que piensa lo contrario"- si había algo que sabía era que era difícil que una chica tranquila o chancona tuviera una buena opinión de chicas movidas como ella, eso era porque tampoco las chicas movidas veían bien cómo eran las chicas chanconas o tranquilas, es que… eran monses, osea no chéveres…

De pronto le llamó la atención que un chico que estaba como a unas dos cuadras estaba que las miraba, le pareció que era… Santiago, pero no, eso era imposible, y cuando se quiso fijar mejor…

-Oye aquí cruzo, así que te veo mañana.

-Ah, OK. Bye.

Beso en la mejilla. Marilyn volteó para volver a fijarse… el chico ya no estaba…

Al día siguiente saliendo del Icpna, como siempre fue a la casa de Mafer a almorzar…

-Oye Marilyn, llámale a Santiago, ya se va a servir el almuerzo.

-OK ¿Está en tu cuarto, no?

-Sí, con la computadora.

Fue al cuarto donde se suponía que estaba, pero parecía que se había ido un rato o algo así, porque la computadora si estaba prendida… linda sorpresa que se llevó cuando al acercarse y desactivar el protector de pantalla, vio que en el fondo de pantalla había una foto gigante de… Milagros…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Santiago!!!!!!!!!!!

-Que, qué pasa –llego corriendo.

-¿Me puedes decir qué significa esto?- señaló a la pantalla.

-Eh, yo… - no existía excusa alguna, sólo la verdad - Te lo dije, estoy loco por ella…

-¿No lo entiendes? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué entre tantas justo ella?

-Eso pregúntale a cupido…

-No. Te lo pregunto a ti que sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de ella.

-Pero también tú misma llegaste y dijiste una vez que habías chateado con ella y que realmente la comprendías más.

-Sí, eso pensé y dije, pero fue tiempo pasado, además eso no quita que es una loca y que va con la última moda de tener enamorados.

-…Su locura me enloquece… que me importa con quienes este… no te creo, no te escucho, mi corazón dice otra cosa… su mirada también…

-Te estás equivocando…- se dio cuenta de algo- Un momento, eras tú esa vez, estás tan loco que vas al cole para simplemente verla…

-¿Qué? Oye, yo si voy es para cuidarte y….

-¡Ya no me digas más! Ya entendí que no vas a escuchar a nadie… y sabes qué, te fregaste por no escucharme, si quieres conocerla ella sólo va jugar contigo, ella no toma enserio nada, todo le vale un gorro, además…

-No voy a seguir oyéndote…

-Pero es que ella…

-Ya no importa ella ¿Entiendes? Si realmente me aprecias aunque sea un poco olvídate de esto, yo ya veré lo que hago…- salió y fue al comedor…

-Ella no te conviene, te romperá el corazón… no le importa nadie…- pero él ya no la escucho, se había ido rápidamente…- "Él no logrará nada, no se va atrever a hablarle en persona, y tampoco tiene su MSN, nunca la va a conocer, y eso es mejor… Santiago es como un hermano para mí y ella sería la última persona sobre la tierra que aceptaría como cuñada - ella misma sabía que exageraba pero no se imaginaba a Santiago con una chica como Milagros… además le calmó la idea que no había manera en que se conocieran… lástima que en esta ocasión le fallaría su creencia…

V-"Quiero vengarme… se que está mal… pero he estallado… no puedo controlar tanta ira… ella tiene la culpa… quizás con esto tome conciencia…"

Había sido uno de los martes en que se quedaba para trabajar un proyecto en el que participaba su salón de la USIL (Universidad San Ignacio de Loyola), y como ella era una de las vicepresidentas, por el área que le había tocado debía enviar por fax un acta firmada por todas las de su salón, pero antes debía imprimirla y para eso como en el cole ya no había tinta fue al Internet del frente, se demoró como media hora y al regresar…

-¡¡¡¡¡Marilyn, Marilyn!!!!!!

-"Genial ahora qué paso" Por qué hacen tanto escándalo –aunque realmente era normal que, Milagros y Sofía fueran escandalosas…

-La coordinadora está super molesta… han llamado de la universidad, estamos descalificadas por el gran mega atraso que tenemos…

-"No jodan…" ¿Bromean cierto?

-No, cómo vamos a mentir con algo como esto.

-No se, no se… -no podía ser cierto, pero acaso serían tan imbéciles como para hacerse las chistosas con algo como eso, no sabía qué pensar…

-Vamos rápido, para que hables con la profesora que está echando chispas…

-Ya…- no quería, pero una parte de ella les creyó, y estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, cuando la profe se enojaba era bien difícil pararla…

Llegaron al salón, todas las chicas estaban reunidas, parecía que conversaban de algo importante…

Entró al salón y todas las miraron- ¿No ha pasado nada?

-No, qué va a pasar, te estamos esperando nomás…

-Pero es que ellas… -¡¡¡¡¡Las muy estúpidas le habían visto la cara como siempre!!!!! Y para empeorarla se comenzaron a reír…

Quería matarlas, estaba harta de sus bromitas… especialmente de Milagros… ya no lo aguantaba más… pero como siempre no haría nada, simplemente guardarse su enojo… Al parecer aún no comprendía que a pesar de que solo fueran pequeños enojos, si se acumulaban pasaría que no habría más espacio y ella terminaría por estallar…

Varios días después, estaba sentada con una amiga, y como siempre las locas por una estupidez dicha se carcajearon… No soportaba oír la risa de la imbécil esa, le recordaba tantas veces que se había burlado de ella… sintió como un nudo en la garganta de tanta ira que ya no podía guardar más, necesitaba hacer algo… pero qué…

-¿No te llega tanta estupidez?

-Sí pues, especialmente Milagros que se cree la muy graciosa con sus tonterías.

-Si hablan de la señorita payasa tienen toda la razón- una de las que se sentaba atrás.

-Bueno… a veces puede ser insoportable realmente- la otra chica de atrás.

-Debemos hacer algo, algo para que de una vez por todas se calme, o bueno aunque sea para divertirnos nosotras…-quizás no debía involucrar a nadie más, pero no veía la forma de hacerlo sola, después de todo nadie obligaba a las otras, en ese momento lo único que la controlaba era su ira…

Habían hecho simples tonterías, como meterle cucarachitas, algo que la muy idiota no descubrió, así como todo lo que hicieron, y que las cosas no le funcionaran hacía que sintiera más cólera aún, era algo incontrolable, debía hacer algo… Y surgió la idea de coger algo, algo que fuera importante para ella, pero algo que se devolviera después obviamente, ya sabían qué, ahora sólo se debía esperar…

En ese tiempo, una de sus amigas que le dijo millones de veces que no hiciera eso, Gaby, había sido como confesora para ella, porque a pesar de que no pudiera evitar hacer todo eso por la ira que la dominaba, había una parte de ella que realmente no soportaba tanto cargo de conciencia, porque tampoco era para tanto, pero era demasiado lo que estaba haciendo… También obviamente había hablado con Mafer, y ella obviamente le había dicho que estaba loca para hacer todo eso por una sola persona, y sí quizás en parte lo estaba, ya que el no ser capaz de usar el cerebro para pensar sobre algo era como estar loca… Sin embargo, a quien no le había dicho nada era a Santiago, ya que para su fortuna el señorcito, a pesar de haber sido tantos años amigos, era obvio de que lado estaría, si ni siquiera quiso escucharla…

Estaba echada en una manta, viendo las estrellas desde su azotea…

-Se supone que en esta semana lo hagamos…-en ninguna parte de su rostro se podría hallar un gesto de alegría, no quería hacerlo, sabía que no era ni correcto, ni mucho menos maduro, por qué si para ellas era tan fácil burlarse de la gente y seguir como si nada, ella tenía que pensar tanto y reflexionar sobre lo que iba hacer… Pero ella tenía la culpa, sólo esa idiota por creer que las demás siempre se las aguantarían todas… -No, no se merece tanto, ella… no es mala… - por qué maldita sea tenía que ser tan conciente de todo lo que hacía… era verdad que no se había ganado nada de lo que le habían hecho y le iban hacer, no era mala persona en el fondo…. Recordó cierta conversación por el Messenger que tuvo con ella…

Habían estado conversando de tonterías porque tenían una pequeña semanita de vacaciones y estaban aburridas pues…

-Oye no se si te acuerdas pero ¿Desde cuándo eres así o siempre lo fuiste?

-Bueno, no te cuento mi vida, no te vayas a dormir… Antes, en primaria hasta quinto grado, nadie se juntaba conmigo… No te rías… Yo paraba solita, nadie comía conmigo en los recreos, solo Nathaly pero ella más paraba con las demás, siempre paraba sola, y para remate era bien gorda y todos me dejaban de lado por eso…

-¿Me estás cargando? –la verdad era que eso no le daba risa para nada, sólo que sentía como una sensación rara de que Milagros había dejado de ser la mala de la película, sintió que era como una persona normal como ella… pero claro también le era bastante difícil creer que alguna vez esa chica tan loca pudo haber estado sola…

-Ya pues, si no me vas a creer para que me preguntas…

-No, sólo que creí que siempre habías sido así, nada más…

-No, en sexto grado recién empecé a socializar con las chicas y se me salió mi verdadero carácter y hasta ahorita… -no estaba segura de continuar, Marilyn no era precisamente una persona con quien le agradara hablar de esas cosas- Y… a pesar de eso, en primer año mucho me jodían con que estaba gorda, y por eso en las vacaciones, ya para segundo, dejé de comer… -pensó bien si seguir, ya que importaba- Pero eso no es bueno, porque a la larga me di cuenta que no estaba tan gorda para adelgazar así….

Hubo como un silencio, bueno solo de unos segundos, pero sirvió para que Marilyn tragara todo eso que estaba escrito frente a ella….

-Así que… nunca hagas caso de lo que te digan…

-Gracias, eres la primera persona que me lo dice – era verdad, ni siquiera sus amigas le habían dicho algo parecido, ni Mafer que era como su hermana.

-¿En serio?... Bueno me voy… Bye, cuídate, y ya sabes…

-Tú también cuídate… Gracias… Bye…

Su mente empezó a remontarse a otra conversación, pero que había sido algo diferente, pero aún así, Milagros le había dicho lo que pensaba realmente de ella, es verdad que en una forma bastante clara y directa, pero nadie más le había dicho lo que creía tan sinceramente, era cierto que la misma Marilyn le había pedido que le dijera la verdad, además las respuestas a lo que le había preguntado eran bastante como ya se lo había imaginado…. Pero a pesar de haberla llegado a comprender más, ahora ya no importaba nada de eso…

-Llegué a pensar que tenía un lado humano, y por confiar en imposibles, le serví para carcajearse y divertirse… Ya no más… "Creí que serías diferente, pero ya vi que no, y otras también lo han visto por eso hay quienes me ayudan… "

Ella había sido elegida, quizás pudo ser alguien más, pero ya no podía retroceder… Ahora recibiría no sólo la ira que había provocado, sino toda entera, creía que ahora sí se sentiría satisfecha, que sentiría lo que ella sentía con cada carcajada de burla, pero no… no sabía que después debería hacerle frente a todo… y aún peor, afrontar la acción de alguien más, desencadenada por su gran idea, terminaría por comprender demasiado tarde las consecuencias de lo que había hecho…

VI-"… La venganza, la ira, sólo te carcomen, te llena de voces de remordimiento…"

Sintió el vibrador de su celular, fue al baño- ¿Si, Mafer? ¿Qué pasa?

-Cómo que qué pasa, hoy lo vas a hacer ¿Cierto?

-Ah si ¿Para eso llamas?

-Bueno, sister, yo no te oigo muy feliz que digamos.

-Son los nervios, además…

-Además qué, sabes que lo que haces está mal.

-Mira, ahorita toca el timbre, gracias pero ya es demasiado tarde. Bye- colgó y en ese instante tocó el timbre, era la hora.

-Marilyn quedémonos, yo te cubro.

-OK –vio que Gaby se acercaba.

-¿Vas a hacerlo ahora, cierto?

-Sí…

-Sólo espero que no te metas en problemas… recuerda que no importa cuánto haya hecho ella, la que queda mal eres tú…

-Lo sé, gracias…

Esperaron a que se fueran todas las chicas del salón.

-Bueno ahora o nunca. Hazlo.

-Claro… - se acercó a la carpeta y ahí estaba lo que buscaban… el celular…

-Cógelo de una vez, ten cuidado…

-Ya se… -cómo no conocía muy bien el modelo se demoró en abrirlo, pero ahí estaba… el chip… lo que se llevarían, quizás pudieron haber cosas más importantes, pero no había forma de quitárselas en el colegio… estaba a punto de sacarlo cuando sintió como un choque interior… su conciencia de pronto emergió queriendo apartar a la ira… se sentía como en los dibujos animados, cuando el angelito y diablito interiores aparecen… estaba dudando… sintió como si esas conversaciones aparecieran en su mente…- "No puedo hacerlo, no…"

-Qué esperas… ahorita viene alguien…

Se escuchó pasos subiendo las escaleras y risas que eran obviamente ya conocidas… Milagros estaba subiendo con Sofía, justo ellas tenían que ser…

Sin necesidad de que le avisara puso todo en su sitio, realmente ni se notaba que alguien hubiera hecho algo… se escondieron como pudieron… Milagros con lo voladaza que era ni se fijó, vieron que se llevaba su celular…

-Oh no, parece que ya no podemos hacer nada…

-Oye no podemos quedarnos así, ya van varias que no nos funcionan, hay que hacer algo más…

-Pero que otra cosa personal tiene…

-No se… ¡Su Pascualina!…

-Sí, es verdad, pero…

-Marilyn, tú empezaste con esto, no te vas a acobardar.

-Es verdad…-el diablito aplastó al angelito.

Volvieron a la carpeta, buscaron y ahí en su mochila estaba su agenda, buscaban algo que pudiera parecer importante, pero de pronto escucharon nuevamente pasos, sacaron lo que sea sin fijarse, cerraron la mochila y trataron de disimular… las que subían era Gaby junto con Yuriko…

-Qué estaban haciendo…

-Nada… Milagros se llevó su celular…

Bajaron al recreo, no tenía caso quedarse, y en ese momento fue que Marilyn leyó cierto papel que había cogido… Decía algo de Una Experiencia en la Combi, algo que al acabar de leerlo se le hizo muy divertido, realmente no era nada importante, excepto porque tenía el MSN y el celular de un chico, no hubiera pasado nada con esto si no hubiera sido porque su amiga vio eso y porque después surgió una nueva idea…

Al día siguiente, se habían quedado para clase de matemática, estaba todo normal, hasta que vieron que Milagros le había prestado a Diana su celular…

-Oye ¿Si hacemos que Diana envíe un mensaje de texto al celular ese?

-¿Estás loca? No te pases.

-Oye eso si funcionaría, ya pues.

-Bueno… a ver si se puede…

La amiga le dijo a Diana para que escribiera algo mientras Marilyn buscaba la hoja y la sacó con cuidado a escondidas y le comenzó a dictar, pero Milagros por curiosa se asomó y no totalmente, pero vio la hoja…

-Marilyn qué es eso… ¡Dame esa hoja!

-No es nada, no se de qué hablas…

-Se lo que vi, y se de donde tienes eso… ¡Dame la hoja!

-Mira, no se a que te refieres, de verdad… -ahora encima era mentirosa.

Diana no escuchó bien el número, por lo que eligió cualquier nombre del directorio (o sea no al chico) y mandó el mensaje, cuando Milagros se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde…

Más tarde Marilyn, con su amiga, Alexandra (la que le ayudó), se fueron junto con Milagros caminando…

-Y si pues, o sea justo en quién se viene fijar… -le estaba contando todo lo de Santiago a su amiga- Y si él se entera de todo ya sabes pues.

-Oye pero, que yo sepa ella ha remodificado su Hi5 y ahí ha puesto su MSN.

-¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué??????

-Oye más escandalosa no puedes ser –aunque obviamente los escándalos de Milagros eran peores.

-Oye ¿Tú colocaste tu MSN en tu Hi5?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-No, nada… ¿Te vas a conectar hoy en la noche?

-Claro pues –se le hacía raro tanta cosa- Oigan y por qué tanta pregunta.

-Ya te dije que nada…

-Es que el mejor amigo de ella te va a agregar…

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?

-Sólo un amigo… que le gustaste porque vio las fotos de tu Hi5 "Genial, Alexandra tenía que hablar de más".

-Ah ya, y cómo se llama pues.

-Santiago, pero no creo que te caiga bien la verdad, además…

-Oye, di simplemente que te gusta y ya, que no quieres que le hable y punto no lo hago.

-"Asu, cuánta imaginación, no digo nada y ya supone…" No, no es eso…- pero qué más le iba decir- "Tampoco puedo decirle la verdad, que él está como loco por ella y que prefiero cualquier cosa antes de que tenga algo que ver con ella"

-O de repente sí… sino cuál es tu problema… -en realidad Alexandra sólo trataba de ayudarla, aunque no en el modo que Marilyn quería.

-Obvio que no, es mi mejor amigo…

-Oigan ya me voy, tengo que cruzar, y ya veré si hablo con tu amiguito… Bueno, bye chicas- cruzó la pista.

-¿Qué rayos tratabas de hacer?

-Oye tú no quieres acaso nada que ver entre ellos…

-Sí, pero Santiago es como mi hermano pues, si él es tan idiota para atreverse lo que tenga que pasar pasará.

-Oye él podría ayudarnos con otro plan, quizás…

-Escucha, no más planes, suficiente. Mira, te estás queriendo ir más, pero mucho más allá, mira ya bastó con lo último que la verdad fue como robar, y también esas ideas que has tenido, qué bueno sería que se hiciera y ya todo normal, no entiendo por qué quieres meterte con esas cosas que ya son demasiado, lo personal, los sentimientos y todo eso son algo que sí no quiero tocar.

-Lo que pasa es que seguro ya te vino el miedo.

-¿Sabes? Creí que sentiría satisfacción, pero no, todo lo contrario, y ya no pienso seguir. Yo no busco hacerle un verdadero daño ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, tienes razón… ya va demasiado con todo esto… hasta aquí nomás…

Parecería que todo ya acababa aquí, no obstante, todo estaba recién por empezar, ahora sí Marilyn vería cuántas cosas provoca una simple decisión…

VII-"Indiferencia, sólo eso, no me conoces… yo con haberte visto esa vez, con escuchar tu voz, un canto de ángeles, sentir el fuego de tu mirada … ya siento que te conozco más que a nadie…"

Realmente no le importaba quien sea que fuese ese tal Santiago, pero por alguna razón lo aceptó como contacto, ni ella misma sabía por qué, pero bueno de todos modos daba igual, ella estaba ocupada con… cosas suyas…

Marilyn, raramente, estaba también con lo suyo, como ahora supuestamente parecía que todo ya se había acabado estaba tranquila, y algo más raro aún, estaba cantando, alguien como ella no cantaba…. La verdad era que pensaba en como todo esa tontería de la venganza la hizo desconcentrarse de las cosas que eran verdaderamente importantes para ella, sólo quería olvidarse de todo, ni siquiera lo de Santiago le importaba ya… bueno al menos hasta que una de sus amigas le hablo por el MSN…

-Oye amiga, te cuento algo, pero no le dices a nadie.

-Claro que no, pero dime pues.

-Milagros está con Jonathan.

-¿Portilla?- eso era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado…

-Si pues, quien más…

-Ah… ¿Y ambos te lo confirmaron?

-Obvio pues, sino no te lo contaría.

-Oh si pues, y bueno buen dato para saber, y allá ellos pues…- entonces se le cruzó por la mente, de nuevo, lo de Santiago- "Me da igual lo que haga, pero debe saber que lo que yo decía era verdad…"

Mientras… Santiago no sabía cómo pero se había atrevido a hablarle, claro que no se le mandó ni nada de eso, ya que ella no lo conocía y no quería que se hiciera una mala idea… Fue una conversación bastante normal, y no será contada detalladamente ya que se pensaría que Santiago es más idiota de lo que ya parece por la obviedad de que trataba de caerle bien… Sin embargo, Marilyn tuvo que bajarlo de su nube un rato…

-Oye ¿Estas hablando con ella, cierto?

-Sí… ay, hasta al escribir, cada palabra te dice mil y un maravillosas cosas…

-No me vengas con eso ahora, Romeo, por si no lo sabes ella tiene enamorado.

-Sí, ya lo se, me lo dijo Alexandra, es un tal Jonathan…

-¿Qué? ¿Y cómo sabe ella?-y algo más raro aún…- Además… es el ex de ella.

-Ya se pues, igual no me importa.

-Pero si eso demuestra que lo que te dije siempre era verdad.

-No, no lo hace, además yo nunca dije que quisiera algo con ella.

-¿Qué? Pero entonces…

-Mira, si siento algo por ella, eso no indica nada más, te pedí por favor que no te metieras…

-Sí, es que yo creí…

-Además… me he enterado de ciertas cosas, pero mejor mañana hablamos de eso…

-Oye, escúchame un toque…

-Estoy con otra conversación, te veo mañana… - y le cerró la ventana de conversación.

-"¡Ahora me chotea por ella!"- lo que si le dejó pensando era a que cositas se refería… quizás ya se había enterado de todo lo que fue la venganza… y sí, en eso estaba en lo cierto…

Ya más tarde, casi medianoche, Santiago estaba echado en el sofá mirando al vacío, para él había sido un buen día, lo que le dijo a Marilyn de que no quería nada más con Milagros era cierto, así como antes se conformó con verla a lo lejos ahora le bastaba con que ella supiera que existía y con comunicarse con ella aunque fuera de esa forma…

-Como si me importara con quién está… Lo importantes es cómo está, que se sienta bien… - cosas como esa hacen que parezca un imbécil ¿cierto?- Por eso debo hablar con Marilyn, lo que ha estado haciendo no es nada bueno, no ayuda a nadie en absoluto… A veces yo también me pregunto por qué ella, las veces que la he visto… sí, pareciera tan loca como Marilyn dice… pero de una forma que me enloquece, que me perturba, que me emociona…

Ya iba ser una hora que habían estado hablando por celular, pero ella bajito nomás para que su mamá no escuchara…

-Sí, ya se, yo también quiero verte.

-Yo te puedo esperar un sábado en el Británico.

-Claro pues, porque ya hace mucho, de verdad que ya te extraño un montón.

-Sí, desde ayer que nos vimos no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

-Yo tampoco, tienes que ir mañana, sino me enojo contigo.

-Ya, voy como sea, no importa lo que pase…

-Ay, mi mamá ya viene, creo que ahora sí mejor cortas.

-No, tú primero.

-No, ahora te toca a ti.

-No, tú…

Y así siguieron por los próximos millones de años, y ya en el siglo MMMMMM…. Por fin llegaron a una conclusión milagrosamente…

-Bueno los dos a la vez.

-Pero no hagas trampa.

-Ya, mi angelito.

-Recuerda que te reamo mi bebito lindo –no critiquen mi creatividad XD

-Tu también… te amo…

Al fin cortaron… No se sabría decir que puede pensar una chica como Milagros después de decir esa clase de cosas, pero después de que por su mente cruzaron esos pensamientos misteriosos y desconocidos, comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en esa semana…

-Espero que la idiota esa me devuelva el papel, estoy segura que era el mismo que ha desaparecido de mi Pascualina, pero por qué hizo eso, o sea no le conviene en absoluto, espero que no pase nada… -y por alguna rara razón ese chico también se le apareció en la mente…- Me pregunto cómo será ese tal Santiago, aunque si es amigo de Marilyn no creo que sea nada especial la verdad, pero las cosas que dijo… parece… lindo –no supo por qué pero se sonrojó mínimamente- Pero seguro que nada que ver con mi bebito lindo… Además qué importa cómo sea, ni que fuera a pasar algo con él, me interesa muy poco… - no lo sabía, ni mucho menos lo sospechaba… pero él recién estaba empezando a entrar en su vida, esto apenas era el principio…

VIII- "Cuando crees que todo está en calma… la estúpida suerte nunca te ayuda…"

La había pasado bastante bien, Jonathan ya la estaba esperando cuando salió, fueron a pasear un rato y se regresaron juntos, en ese caso se podría decir que todos los días la pasaba bastante bien, es que ellos siempre se veían, pero realmente ella disfrutaba cada momento con él, ni siquiera yo podría decir si solo le gustaba o sentía algo más, con personas como Milagros es imposible saber esa clase de cosas… Y bueno, después de ese gran día, entró al Messenger como todas las noches, pero lo primero que se enteró como que le amargó todo…

Esa mañana sus ojos se habían cruzado con los suyos, esos ojos color avellana que tanto le encantaban… esa sonrisa resplandeciente se reflejó en su rostro, aunque eso era lo que hacía siempre al mirar a una chica… era tan lindo… ¿Enamorada? No podía estarlo, no de él, era del tipo de los loqueados en el buen sentido, o sea de los chéveres carismáticos que siempre caían bien sin querer, que no eran ni pesados ni creídos y te divertían… pero estaba muy lejos de tener algo que ver con él, según ella las leyes históricas juveniles hacían imposible que personas opuestas tuvieran afinidad, aunque ella misma ya estaba rompiéndolas al haberse fijado en él, pero es que en verdad no había chica alguna que no le gustara aunque sea un poco él, y eso precisamente no le favorecía… se preguntaba cómo cupido podía ser tan estúpido… hace que Santiago se fije en la última chica en todo el universo que debería, y que Mafer por alguna razón siga y siga con alguien con quien se para peleando, y que aún peor ella misma sintiera atracción por alguien que jamás le haría caso…

-"¡Cupido, si te tuviera frente a mí… serías angelito muerto!"- peor por más que no quisiera esos ojos no podían desaparecer de su mente… había sentido una extraña sensación, algo que desconocía totalmente… algo como mágico, pero lindo… de pronto se acordó de la forma en que los ojos le brillaban y como cambiaba su voz cuando Santiago hablaba de Milagros, no quería aceptarlo pero se parecía a como ella misma reaccionaba al pensar en Juan…- "No, no es lo mismo, él ni siquiera la conoce, no puedo sentir nada verdadero por ella, además…" - alguien en el Messenger interrumpió sus pensamientos-"Hablando del rey de Roma, y la burra se asoma, que querrá ahora"

-Oye imbécil, mi primo me ha dicho que le llegó un mensaje de texto mío… "Te quiero Alexis"… no me causa gracia ah…

-Y a mí que me dices yo no lo envié.

-Pero estabas en eso, mira no te metas conmigo, algo como eso puede meterme en problemas con mi vieja, así que te me calmas.

-Oye tú cálmate, te estoy diciendo que no hice nada.

-Yo sólo te aviso…

Ahora sí que se había enojado- ¡¡¡¡¡Ahora que le pasa a esta estúpida, venir a decirme eso a mí, que se calme ella, porque sino… Maldita idiota, te odio!!!!!- la verdad era que todo eso lo decía por puro coraje, era cierto que ella había tenido algo que ver pero en el momento ni supo que trataban de hacer y ya cuando Diana lo hizo le avisaron, o sea no había hecho nada en verdad, pero eso no hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera aceptado que se hiciera todo lo anterior, al fin y al cabo fue como la especie de líder en esa misión…- ¡Igualmente esa tarada no tiene por qué hablarme así!- he ahí la terquedad…

Su imagen cruzó frente a él, ella apenas lo miró como a un desconocido, como a la nada… Aún así fue como si las nubes despejaran y el sol iluminara para abrirle paso… tan radiante, esplendorosa, imponente… ya desde que la notó a lo lejos sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba, trompetas anunciando su llegada; un extraño temor, ansias, emoción como si ante él se hallase un ser tan divino como para no atreverse ni a mirarlo… una diosa… pasó frente a él, notó una sonrisa en su rostro, se aproximó y rozó sus labios con un chico, que ya había estado esperando hace rato, era su enamorado de seguro, el tal Jonathan…

-¡¡¡Ahora sí me vas a escuchar!!! O es ella o es yo, nada más ¿Entiendes?

-Oye, sister, qué pasó, no te pongas así pues.

-No, nada de nada ¿OK?

-Lo siento pero yo no quiero tener nada que ver con alguien que pueda tener alguna relación directa o indirecta con alguien como ella… así que nada que ver…

-Pues lo siento porque no pienso elegir.

-Pues yo lo siento quédate con la idiota esa, ah y no es necesario que hables conmigo, no fui porque sabía de qué quería hablar, y sabes qué, cualquier cosa se la merece…

-No seas así pues, óyeme.

-Ya te decidiste por esa…

Ella le cerró la conversación- Ahora por qué está tan enojada, quisiera saberlo, aunque la mayoría de veces que está así es por lo mismo… -le habló a alguien.

-Oye acá Marilyn está como que diciendo maravillas de ti… ¿Acaso se han peleado?

-Mira me llega ¿OK?

-Lo se ¿No se llevan cierto?

-No lo se, no me importa.

Se dio cuenta que ella también estaba enojada- Oh bueno lamento si ella hizo algo que no debía- cerró la conversación… sabía que ya no respondería, raro que lo supiera pero tuvo razón…- "Ay espero que no ocurra nada malo… es difícil tratar con una Marilyn enojada, ojala sepa bien lo que hace, porque de hecho que va a pasar algo… espero que no sea malo- ahora sí que en esto no acertaría, pasarían muchas cosas, muchas… y eso quizás podría malograr todo lo que quería con Milagros…

-Oye Alexandra, ahora mismo explícame porque ese mensaje inocente que dijiste le llegó al primo de la imbécil esa.

-Oye no sé, la que eligió fue Diana.

-Pero es obvio que tú fuiste quien dictó el mensaje, no seas cómo vas a hacer eso.

-A mí no me digas nada ya, cómo pudiste armar un complot como este.

-Y a ti quien te dijo que me siguieras, ni que te hubieran obligado.

-Mira lo que sea ya lo hicimos y punto no podemos cambiarlo.

-Sí pues, pero el Lunes habrá que hablar.

-Mira no se, me tengo que ir, ya veremos…

Se desconectó. Marilyn se quedó pensando en qué se suponía que le diría a Milagros, o sea o tenía por qué dar explicaciones, pero tampoco iba dejar todo así – Maldición, por qué tenía que pasar esto, siempre los malditos mensajes tenían que tener un destino y siempre llegan… Y es verdad, no tengo nada que justifique nada de lo que hice…-era cierto que tenía un motivo, no obstante obvio que jamás se lo diría en su cara, no quería que las cosas acabaran mal, quería que todo se acabara y siguiera normal… Sin embargo, ahora sí que las cosas recién estaban por comenzar…

IX- "… Dices que no tienes miedo… pero al final él es quien termina hablando..."

-Oigan, con ustedes tengo que hablar.

-Lo sabemos.

-Miren, no se cómo consiguieron ese papel, pero deben haber rebuscado en mis cosas y la verdad no me causa gracias lo que hicieron.

-Oye pero lo del mensaje…

-Estoy hablando del papel que cogieron, no me vas a decir que tú no estabas en eso.

-Y cómo sabes que lo cogimos ¿Si se te cayó y lo encontramos?

-No soy estúpida para creerme eso, además yo guardo bien esas cosas.

-No tienes pruebas.

-No las necesito. Sólo les advierto… No se metan conmigo, sólo eso les digo…

Eso fue bastante rápido y simple, pero dejar las cosas así no le agradaba… quizás debía hablar con ella, pero también qué le diría no tenía razones, ni excusas, nada… no valía la pena, ya vería a la salida…

Las horas volaron como siempre, sonó el timbre, pero vio que estaba con todo su grupo, así que hacia las escaleras nomás…

-Oye contigo quiero hablar –era Pamela una de las amigas de Milagros, la cogió del brazo como si fuera bastante urgente que hablaran.

-Sí, ya se de qué –no era con ella con quien quería hablar- Pero lo que quiero es hablar con Milagros misma.

-Ah ya, ven pues –se acercó al grupo- Oye Milagros, alguien quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Qué?- vio a Marilyn- Ahorita voy –se acercó.

-Milagros, te esperamos en el baño- todo su grupo fue en mancha.

-Habla pues- no le importaba realmente lo que tuviera que decir.

-Bueno, primero quisiera pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó y por casi ocasionarte un problema.

-Ya, pero por qué lo hiciste.

-No se, no se…-por alguna razón tenía un tono nervioso, esa era una buena pregunta- "Por qué lo hice ¿Realmente hubo una razón? Ni yo misma se" Estaba enojada.

-Pero por qué... –esto no la convencía, y sólo le reafirmaba que ella no fue la que ideó todo como era obvio, lástima que no la conociera bien, porque así fue.

-Es que… no se…- estaba titubeando, no tenía idea por qué.

-Mira si vas a pensar en algo con que mentirme entonces mejor no digas nada.

-No, te estoy diciendo la verdad, es que pasaron muchas cosas… las conversaciones, la bromita estúpida que hiciste, no se pues me dio cólera.

-¿Y me vas a decir que por eso sacaste algo de mis cosas? Eso es como robar ¿Sabes?

-Sí, ya se, es que mira no lo hice sola… Otras tres me ayudaron… -qué se suponía que hacía, la que ideó todo fue ella misma y estaba compartiendo su culpa con otras que simplemente quisieron ayudarla, estaba algo alterada y no controlaba las palabras que pronunciaba, tenía miedo de estar sola en eso – Oye obviamente estuvo mal, pero…

-¿Fue Alexandra no?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Ella lo hizo todo, lo planeó todo, o sea lo controló todo.

-De dónde sacas eso.

-Ella tenía las razones, y raramente fue justo contra mí, ya deja de cubrirla.

-No la estoy cubriendo, de verdad…

-Ya se demoraron mucho, ahora nos tienes que escuchar a nosotras –habla Maira- Oye yo no se la verdad cómo vas a hacer eso pues.

Habla Marlene- Mira nosotras ya sabemos por qué ella está haciendo esto.

Habla Sofía- Sólo dile que lo que sepa que se lo guarde porque nosotras podemos terminar hablando también, es verdad que hay algo.

-Sí, ya se todo eso

Habla Shirley- ¿Si, y cómo sabes?

-Espera ¿Las de tu grupo saben?

-Por mi parte, Gaby, porque sino quien me aconsejaba… Pero Alexandra que yo sepa…

-Claro que sabe, y también todo el salón, Milagros.

-Sí, sí, pero no interrumpan pues… Decía que ya sabemos, pero tú no te metas en eso pues, la cosa no es contigo.

-Nosotras no tenemos nada en contra de tu grupo, de verdad, pero el problema es ella que quiere meterse.

-Sí. Cuando ello estuvo con él, nadie se interpuso ni dijo nada, y bueno ellos habrán decidido cortar y ya pues; pero ahora Milagros y Jonathan han decidido estar pues…

-Marlene… -como que le incomodaba un poco.

-Que no te avergüence, es verdad…Y ellos lo han decidido y no tiene por qué meterse, dile pues que se calme, que no se meta.

-Porque Milagros es nuestra amiga, y si se mete con ella, se mete con nosotras.

-Y tú no le sigas la corriente, nos caes bien pues, no la malogres.

-Oigan ya se nos fue la hora, vamos –se comenzaron a ir.

-Oye Milagros… Ten cuidado, ella tiene ideas, no se atrevería a llevarlas a cabo sola eso es lo bueno, y tampoco es capaz, ella sabe que ya es suficiente con todo eso…

-Ya gracias…

En un segundo las miró a todas, estaba realmente confundida, de pronto no sabía quien tenía razón, se le olvidó completamente el hecho de quien creían que fue la iniciadora, le había impactado eso de por qué Alexandra la ayudó, eso explicaría por qué tuvo tantas ideas, pero no le cabía en la cabeza que por algo como eso…Vio como se iban en grupo… Quizás tuvieran razón, o quizás se equivocaban y Alexandra no había hecho todo por algo como eso… Las miró irse… Ella también se fue, confundida, decepcionada, enojada, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos y pensamientos… Y estaba dejando de lado totalmente, como había dejado pensando a las chicas… Ahora la culpable era Alexandra, no ella, y peor aún al decirle eso último a Milagros, ella misma se los estaba confirmando…

X- "Cuando el miedo te atrapa, la única quedando como inocente eres tú… terminas haciendo aún más daño…"

Esa tarde caminó y siguió caminando más y más, con un paso firme y silencioso que pasaba desapercibido como si fuera una especie de fantasma… El viento chocaba contra su rostro, revolviéndole el cabello y sentía las gotitas de la garúa rozándole como bombas de guerra "A quién creerle… quién tiene la razón…" los carros cruzaban como rayos en su tormenta interior "Qué se supone que haga…" sí, estaba enojada, confundida, pero también se sentía decepcionada… Paró, esperó a su bus y fue a su casa "Ya que caso tiene, todo ya esta hecho"… oh si, aún no se daba cuenta de cómo lo había fregado todo, ese extraño temor había logrado que otra persona quedara como culpable… pero todo lo contrario a ella, había otra chica que a pesar de todo estaba feliz…

Hablando por el celular- Sí mi amorcito bello, todo está bien.

-Pero supongo que ya la pusiste en su lugar.

-Algo así, no hay nada de que preocuparse.

-Es verdad, no importa lo que haga…

-No va a lograr nada.

-Exacto… pero ahora, te estoy extrañando mucho cuando nos vemos…

-Será hasta el sábado, pero aunque sea para hablar conéctate.

-Sí porque ya no aguanto necesito verte.

-Yo también, y quizás de paso yo sí la pongo en su lugar.

-No deberías… pero bueno con tal que te conectes.

-En un ratito nos vemos…

-Te estaré esperando, contaré cada segundo…

-Yo también, voy volando cariño…

Sí, no había nada que le quitara esa felicidad, lo pasado solo fue tan molesto como un mosquito, pero lo de más adelante lo sentiría tanto como un aguijón de abeja o aún peor, de un escorpión…

-Oye Marilyn ¿Qué les has dicho a las del grupo de Milagros?

-Yo, nada ¿Por qué?

-Todas me están amenazando con que no me meta más en su relación yo no tengo idea de dónde sacan eso, yo no he hecho nada en contre de ellos y tampoco tengo por qué hacerlo.

-No se, seguro es por todo lo que hicimos.

-Pero la que comenzó todo fuiste tú.

-Sí, pero quien sabe qué piensen ellas.

-¿Pero tú no les dijiste?

-Sí, pero como que o no me creen o no me entendieron bien.

-Mira no se, me llegan, no voy a dejar que sigan fregando.

-Bueno como quieras.

-Sí y espero que de verdad tú no dijeras nada.

-No pues claro que no.

Cómo puede ser que aunque te repitan mil veces lo que hiciste no captes que sí lo hiciste…de eso debería haberse dado cuenta Marilyn, simplemente en su interior ya sabía que la embarró toda por ese segundo de inseguridad, era demasiado orgullosa como para admitirlo, además quien sabe como reaccionarían sus amigas, lo que había hecho era más conocido como traición delatante, pero es que de verdad había creído que las locas podían tener razón, ahhhh y con prevenir a Milagros había hecho que se ellas se creyeran más eso, qué se suponía que hiciera…

-Marilyn, Alexandra ya me contó todo lo que ha pasado.

-¿Ah, si?

-Sí y también me dijo que tú fuiste quien les dijo que fue ella la que hizo todo.

-No, claro que no- cómo se suponía que le dijera a Angela, una de sus mejores amigas, que había culpado a Alexandra, no era muy amiga de ella, pero era una de las mejores amigas de Angela, no, no podía decirle a nadie sobre eso… pero qué pasaría si las cosas comenzaran a ir más allá, si por más que intentara ver las cosas como antes era imposible, porque el conflicto ya había comenzado y no iba a acabar bien, nada bien…


	2. Part 2

_**Bueno aquí va la continuación de lo ultimo q falto y un capitulo mas y de ahí ya va ser de capitulo en capitulo, ahora ya se como hacer nn, ah y si hay malas expresiones no son mias y son por Messenger.. q les guste!!!! **_

Mientras tanto en un lugar misteriosa y enormemente lejano, un principiante estaba apunto de recibir una fuerte reprimenda por un error de hace tiempo...

-D.C. Nº 7500025 se le llama a la oficina con asunto de suma urgencia -se escucho por los altavoces de todo el lugar.

Bastante sorprendido y aterrado- Pero qué habré hecho, qué hice, no se...- tocó el portón.

-Adelante, tú debes ser...

-El discípulo que mandó a llamar Señor -dijo uno de los oficiales.

-No me interrumpas. Seguro eres el joven autor del pequeño problema.

-No lo se, ni se por qué me llamaron.

-En tu primera misión, varios meses atrás, cometiste un error gravísimo.

-No Señor, disculpe pero yo no lo creo así. A nosotros nos enseñan que como discípulos del Gran Eros, lo más importante es sembrar el amor, en ese momento yo percibí el lazo del destino que los unía y los latidos perdidos de esos corazones que buscaban encontrarse. Hice lo que debía hacer.

-Me alegra que tome tan enserio su misión, pero también debe recordar que se debe analizar el pasado de las dos personas ¿Acaso se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se conocían?

-Por supuesto, pero su destino es otro.

-Esos dos son opuestos ¿Entiende? Ella tiene enamorado además, y eso que provocó está causando muchos disturbios. No es común que pida esto normalmente pero... revierta el efecto de la flecha, ese pobre chico acabará con el corazón partido.

-Pero, pero es su destino, yo lo se, créame.

-Puede ser, pero el destino se puede cambiar, y a menos que pueda lograr que ese destino se logre o que solucione esto de alguna forma... No continuará más con su entrenamiento.

-A la orden Señor- no tenía idea de qué podía hacer, pero algo era seguro, no descansaría hasta que el destino de esos dos se cumpliera...

XI- "Ahora qué puedo hacer… si te alejas más y más de mí…"

-Tú como todas piensas que ella lo hizo por despecho –la había mirado seriamente- te equivocas, tú lo iniciaste porque no soportaste más, y si no llegaste tan lejos fue porque tenías algo que te hizo tomar conciencia; y ella de verdad se olvidó de eso, pero después el grupo ese comienza amenazarla al creer que ella lo comenzó todo, incluso Milagros y Jonathan la arrinconaron por MSN y le dijeron millones de cosas… -en ese momento había sentido un nudo en la garganta enorme- ¡¿Te parece justo?! Fastidiándola, y se la aguantó como tú lo hacías, y después de lo otro no podías esperar que se quede así nomás, se decidió, nada la iba hacer cambiar de parecer, lo hizo…

Esas palabras no dejaban de resonar en su mente, era la culpabilidad, su conciencia, quizás ella no había hecho lo peor, no obstante, había sido la raíz de todo eso, en verdad no había sido buena idea meter a otras "Cobarde, no eres más que una cobarde" lo que Angela le había dicho tenía aún más lógica que lo que ellas habían creído "Ellas se convencieron cuando yo les confirme todo, cobarde…"

Habían pasado dos semanas después de lo de lo que pasó con el celular y cuando ya habían quedado en dejarlo así, todo parecía ir tranquilo pero no, lo que creías que había liderado Alexandra lo vieron como un desafío de guerra y no dejaron de amenazarla, y ella obvio que no sabía por qué a ella tanto y Marilyn no reaccionaba, Alexandra ya no pudo más, por el MSN mismo le dijo a Milagros que le diría todo lo que sabía a su mamá, era difícil creer que sería capaz de eso, Marilyn misma se lo aseguró a Milagros, pero… realmente estaba equivocada, sí lo hizo.

-Oye Milagros ¿No crees que todo esto debe acabarse?- estaba en el MSN, y dijo eso por los nicks de mega amenaza que tenían ella y sus amigas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que está pasando.

-¿De tu amiga Alexandra? Jajaja Claro que ya se acabó mi vieja hoy día se enteró que estaba con Jonathan porque Alexandra misma se lo dijo.

-¿Se lo dijo en el cole en frente de todas?

-No pues la llamó a un costado y para remate mi papá había ido y el también se enteró. Marilyn no sabes todo el daño que me ha hecho tu amiga, ah se paso. He llorado a chorros y… ¿Así quieres que esto acabe?

-Maldita sea, que estúpida es Alexandra y yo que pensaba ayudarla para que acabara con todo.

-Bueno pues para que veas y pucha todo el lío que ha armado.

-Ah que estúpida, creí que no lo haría, y no se en que la va a ayudar, ahora sí ya se fregó totalmente.

-No se pero pucha ahora todo el salón se va a ir en contra de ustedes.

-No se cómo pude creer q iba reflexionar como yo lo hice. Qué me importaría si todas se fueran en contra por algo justo pero esto. Maldita sea y todo porque yo...

Maldita sea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Pucha pero acá la más cagada soy yo pues.

-Ya se. Cuando me di cuenta le dije que nada valía la pena por fregar a alguien, nada. Por qué no me escuchó. Y ahora ya se fregó, nos fregó!!!!!!!

-Carajo que yo soy la más cagada acá.

-"Qué miércoles me importa"- entonces se dio cuenta que realmente no había comprendido el daño que había hecho, hasta ahí solo se había estado quejando y todo por su orgullo que se sentía estúpido al haber creído mal, al no haber hecho algo a tiempo, pero no por lo que había causado…-Milagros, lo siento, en verdad todo comenzó por mi estúpida venganza. Si nunca hubiera planeado nada Alexandra nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacer nada. Realmente lo siento. Se que ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme. Ojala pudiera hacer algo- después de mandar ese mensaje no hablaron más.

"Prométeme que si pasa algo defenderás a Alexandra"- Angela se lo había pedido, y claro que lo haría, ella no merecía todo eso, en absoluto. Si fuese a suceder algo, no temería como la otra vez, sabía y estaba segura de lo que haría… Pero había un gran problema, con todo lo sucedido, Milagros estaba convencida totalmente de que todo eso de Santiago había sido parte de su plan y que no existía… "Sin querer, todo lo que alguna vez desee se está realizando, sin embargo, no debí suceder de ese modo, así no debieron darse las cosas, no de esa manera, con esto solo le he hecho daño a personas que no se lo merecían. Ahora qué le diré a Santiago"

Suspiró como a punto de morir- Niña, como así me has vuelto loco, como así te metiste en mi mente, como algo tan dulce y hermoso puede convertirse en una daga, en un veneno que me mata poco a poco… - sentía el corazón en mil pedazos- "Marilyn, Alexandra, quien quiera que seas, ya descubrí su plancito, así que deja de joder" – fue como estar tranquilo viendo una puesta de sol y que de pronto haya un ataque terrorista destruyendo todo, desastroso – Ni siquiera tendría caso hablar con Marilyn, si ya la descubrieron seguro la está pasando mal. Además no hay nada que me ayude, de cualquier forma nunca podía pasar nada con ella, Mafer y Marilyn tenían razón, pero qué hago con esto que siento, esto es lo único que me da vida y que me mata a la vez, y es ahora cuando esa flecha de cupido me empieza a doler, cuando quiero quitármela del corazón…-cogió la guitarra, ensimismado en su alucinación interior comenzó a tocar-

Desde aquel momento en que te vi, no he dejado de pensar en ti...Y aunque solo fue una vez, caí rendido a tus pies...Y no se como acercarme a ti, preguntarte si quieres salir...

Empezarte a conquistar, hasta llegarte a enamorar... Niña, en mi mente estas, y no te puedo olvidar, todo el día pensando en ti y no te puedo encontrar... Niña, dónde andarás, en mis sueños siempre estas, eres dueña de mi alma, eres toda mi felicidad... Quiero descubrir como eres tú, abrazarte bajo el cielo azul, con el tiempo tú sabrás que esto no fue casualidad... Sueño con tenerte junto a mí, ya veras que yo te haré feliz, sólo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar... Niña, en mi mente estas, y no te puedo olvidar, todo el día pensando en ti y no te puedo encontrar... Niña, dónde andarás, en mis sueños siempre estas, eres dueña de mi alma, eres toda mi felicidad...Y ya me quiero mirar, en esos ojos de mar, con los que tanto sueño... Solo dame, una señal... Quiero descubrir como eres tú, abrazarte bajo el cielo azul, con el tiempo tú sabrás...que esto no fue casualidad... Sueño con tenerte junto a mí, ya veras que yo te haré feliz, solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar... Niña, en mi mente estas, y no te puedo olvidar, todo el día pensando en ti y no te puedo encontrar... Niña, dónde andarás, en mis sueños siempre estas, eres dueña de mi alma, eres toda mi felicidad... –tiró la guitarra a un lado, ya no soportaba ese sentimiento que tanto lo hería- Niña, por siempre estarás en mi mente, en mi corazón, en todo mi ser…- susurró agonizantemente- Te amo, Milagros…

Dos lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, no entendía por qué pero en ese momento sintió como algo atravesándole el corazón fuertemente, que comenzó a latir incesantemente…- "Niña, dónde andarás, en mis sueños siempre estas, eres dueña de mi alma, eres toda mi felicidad..."- esa voz seguía como eco en su mente, quería desaparecerla, pero realmente era que la enloquecía apasionantemente…- "Te amo, Milagros"- se le hacía difícil respirar, sentía como si el corazón fuera a salírsele…- Ahhhhhh!!!!!!- alguien le había tirado agua helada.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya se despertó!

-Pequeño monstruo, cómo te atreves.

-Son las siete y media mejor te apuras.

-¡¿Qué?! Cuando vuelva me las pagarás –fue corriendo a cambiarse, sino llegaría tarde al cole y hoy tocaba la Expo-Humanidades, se fue volando de su casa, después de lo de ayer no tenía, ni tendría tiempo, para pensar en toda esa _perturbación nocturna_.


	3. Part 3

XII-"Valor… valor contra todo lo que te atormenta"

-Papá… -dos lágrimas cruzaron su rostro al ver el cadáver.

-Hijo… ¿Ya llamaste a tu hermana?-dijo su madre entre el llanto.

-Sí, iré a esperarla –no soportaba el seguir ahí.

Eran las doce de la mañana, ya estaba saliendo del ICPNA- "Qué raro que Mafer no haya venido"- su celular empezó a sonar- ¿Aló?

-Marilyn ¿Aún no te has ido?

-No, todavía ¿Estás bien? ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Crees que puedas venir?

-Aviso en mi casa y ya normal.

-Mira en unos minutos Tommy pasa por ti.

-Ya –en cuanto dijo eso Mafer le cortó- "Qué habrá pasado, se oía muy mal"

-Hola Marilyn.

-Hola ¿Tú si me puedes decir qué pasa?

-Es su padre, falleció.

-No puede ser, tenemos que ir rápido.

-Para eso vine, toma y súbete- le dio un casco, se lo puso-Bien. Sujétate –la moto arrancó velozmente.

-¿Cuándo pasó?

-Ayer en la noche.

-Debe estar…

-Destrozada. Estuve con ella hace poco.

-¿Pudiste entrar?

-Su madre ni se fijó, y a Santiago raramente ni lo vi, me dijo que había ido a su casa por algunas cosas aunque ya debía haber llegado.

-Sí, bastante raro, él era quien vivía con su padre…-entonces se le ocurrió algo que detestó pero que podía ser verdad y lo era…

Había sacado todas las cosas de su padre y las dejó para otro día en que su madre decidiera qué hacer con ellas, salió de su casa, no sabía que hacer ni a dónde ir, caminaba perdidamente por la calle, por sus recuerdos…

Se había quedado dormido con la guitarra entre brazos, apretaba con fuerza y desesperación como reteniendo algo que no quería perder-Mi…la…gros…-esa sensación de que todo fue un sueño, que era nadie para ella- No, no…

Santiago, hijo, despierta-lo sacudió levemente- Hijo ¿Estás bien?

-Papá, qué hora es, qué pasa –tenía una mirada triste y perdida, dormido o despierto, no importaba cómo, se sentía en una pesadilla.

-Bueno, algo tarde para ti, pero por esta vez creo que es más importante que hablemos.

-¿De qué? –parecía muerto en vida por su cara pálida.

-Nunca te había visto así, qué ocurre.

-Nada papá, estoy perfectamente bien.

-Tu canción de ayer, fue la más triste que te he escuchado tocar, no por la letra sino por el sentimiento con el que la cantaste, soy tu padre Santiago, puedo percibirlo.

-Tú ¿Has escuchado mis canciones?

-Por supuesto, cada una de esas noches que tocabas yo te oía, se que no me he ocupado mucho de ti, pero si me he preocupado porque estés bien, por eso ahora estoy aquí.

-Ahora no quiero hablar de nada de esto.

-Es por una chica ¿Cierto?

No quería admitirlo, pero necesitaba desahogarse- Es verdad, es raro, pero ni si quiera la conozco, nunca he hablado directamente con ella; hasta yo pensé que no era nada importante, cuando de pronto me encontré sin poder dejar de pensar en ella, es que es tan linda… Mafer, y Marilyn especialmente, se opusieron totalmente, es que ella es su compañera y en su opinión no me conviene, me dice miles de cosas, pero yo no puedo quitármela del corazón. Papá, esto que siento es muy fuerte, ahora quiero desaparecerlo y no puedo, me dolería demasiado, pero aún así me hace mucho daño…

-Hijo, primero cálmate. Si dices que lo que sientes es verdadero, entonces es amor, y el amor jamás puedo hacerte daño, es algo puro ¿Entiendes?

-Entonces por qué siento este gran vacío, ganas de arrancarme todo eso del corazón.

-Por qué no la tienes, por qué sientes que nunca podrás estar con ella, pero si tú lo intentas claro que puedes, no te rindas, aún así siempre recuerda que el amor es incondicional.

-Sí, lo se. Pero yo ya no aguanto más.

-Oye hijo, los sentimientos son algo muy complicado, cuando aprendas a comprenderlos es cuando dejarás de sentir todo ese dolor, debes encontrar ese valor que necesitas, esta ahí en tu corazón. Recuerda que siempre puedes recurrir a mí ¿Sabes? Cada vez me convenzo más del gran muchacho que eres –viendo su reloj- Vaya, a mí ya se me está haciendo tarde, y a ti ya bastante, si tienes ganas te escribo una justificación y vas, sino puedes quedarte.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero sólo por esta vez eh, descansa y piensa bien todo, ah de repente te hace bien salir para despejarte, pero no regreses tarde.

-De acuerdo papá.

-Adiós campeón, bueno ya no eres un niño, si que has crecido rápido; así que, adiós Santiago –con su mano sobre su cabeza desordenó su cabello como ya no lo hacía desde que era niño.

Lo vio irse, no podía decir nada, no solo porque fue como un momento irreal, sino porque sintió una sensación rara que le produjo miedo cuando su papá le dijo _adiós_.

"Y si fue un _adiós_, y nunca pude agradecerte papá"- se sentía solo, desamparado, ahí sentado en la banca de un paradero quién sabe donde- "Siempre es así, todos me dejan papá, tú también…"- quedó atrapado en sueños, en un momento de su infancia.

-Eso hijo, tú eres el mejor eh.

-No, tú papá, por eso algún día seré tan super como tú.

-No, tú serás mucho mejor, así como logras esos golazos, lograrás todo lo que te propongas.

-¿Con el dinero de tus empresas?

-No, yo trabajo por tu madre, tu hermana y por ti; el dinero no es lo que te impulsa, es el amor.

-¿El amor no es cosa de mujeres?

-No, claro que no. Con ese corazón tan grande que tienes lograrás miles de cosas, y no es el dinero el que te las dará, siempre recuerda que la verdadera fuerza está en esos sentimientos que te motivan.

-Sí papá, y así seré tan grande como tú.

-No, mucho más. Porque tú ya eres un gran hombrecito. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo- posó la mano en su cabeza y alborotó su cabello, lo miró y sonrió.

Dos lágrimas corrieron por su rostro- Papá…

-¿No te parece lindo?

-Creo que es borracho o drogadicto.

-¿Por qué?

-Qué hace un chico dormido en un paradero.

-Puede ser, pero míralo desde acá, se ve guapísimo.

-Ahora despierta y seguro lo va hacer violentamente- fue donde estaba su amiga, que era más cerca de él; ella tenía razón, y al verlo sintió un latir fuerte en su corazón, la voz de esa noche volvió a rondar su mente, sentía un sensación rarísima.

-¿Ves? Hasta te gustó más que a mí.

-Nada que ver.

-Te gusta, te gusta ¿Si te le acercas más?- la empuja.

-Oye estás loca ahora se va a levantar –había chocado y caído junto al chico, se salió al toque tratando de no despertarlo.

-Se está moviendo.

Estando sumergido en su tormenta interior algo lo perturbó, al despertar vio al ser que tanto había anhelado tener cerca, con el que tanto había soñado por tanto tiempo- Angelito…- era como esa vez que la vio por primera vez, esplendorosa y radiante.

-Tenías razón el tipo está drogado-le susurró bromeando.

-Cállate oye- se dio cuenta que el chico no le había quitado la mirada de encima- Eh hola, perdón por molestarte, ya nos vamos, sigue con lo tuyo –se sentía estúpida, ni si quiera sabía por qué se disculpaba con un desconocido.

-Oye, creo que yo soy quien debe disculparse por ocuparles asiento, seguro que están esperando su carro, igual yo ya me voy, adiós señoritas-les sonrió y se fue, no tenía sentido seguir allí, y mucho menos seguir buscando algo que no existiría jamás, qué más podía hacer que volver a la casa de su madre.

Llegaron a la casa, Tommy se quedó estacionando la moto, ya antes de entrar Marilyn pudo ver a Mafer y su madre de lejos, no sabía qué haría, a pesar de ser su amiga no estaba segura de qué decirle para animarla o distraerla, no era muy buena para eso, pero era su amiga, siempre había estado con ella apoyándola, ahora le tocaba hacer lo mismo.

-Marilyn, qué bueno que vinieras-se notaba que había llorado mucho.

-Obvio que iba venir, no te iba dejar sola en esto.

-Sabía que no lo harías –después de un pequeño y profundo silencio suspiró tristemente- Perdona si te hice venir así, es que todo esto ocurrió tan rápido que la verdad aún no puedo creerlo ¿Sabes? Ayer yo estaba regresando del cole con Tommy acompañándome, cuando él justo iba a visitarnos y nos vio, pero se puso a hablar con él normal lo trató bastante bien, y cuando llegamos a casa le dijo que para seguir con lo nuestro era mejor que mamá también lo supiera y lo invitó a entrar y habló con ella porque él ya estaba de acuerdo y todo estuvo magnífico hasta que le dijo a Tommy para que fueramos al cine y te juro que me fui super feliz después de todo eso- lágrimas comenzaron a surgir- pero ya después de pronto Santiago me llama y me dice que venga al toque, y al regresar él estaba esperando y me dice que papá había sufrido un paro y que se había ido, y no quería creerlo subí rápido y ahí estaba él –lagrimas corrían sin cesar- Tommy estuvo hasta que le dije que fuera por ti, de verdad gracias por venir… No puedo creer que ya no lo volveré a ver más –no podía parar de llorar aunque quisiera.

La abrazó- Lo lamento mucho en verdad. Estaré contigo siempre que lo necesites, para eso son las amigas.

"Cielos, los entrenamientos cada vez son más duros"- pensó Mike que ya estaba yendo a dormir, cuando de pronto alguien tocó a su puerta.

-Pido permiso al cupido Nº 7500025 para entrar.

Reconoció esa voz- Pasa Dreana, y llámame por mi nombre.

-Lo siento, pero como tengo un grado más que tú no tengo otra opción.

-¿Y qué quieres?

-Me enteré de la nueva misión que tienes, o mejor dicho de tu misión mal ejecutada

-Mira, será el gran Eros, hijo de su excelencia Afrodita, pero igualmente se equivoca. Si el destino de dos almas es el amor, tarde o temprano se llevará a cabo.

-Exactamente, por eso mismo no tuvo sentido lo que hiciste.

-Sabes perfectamente que todo destino está regido por un hecho en particular.

-Si la semilla de ese amor no era sembrada en ese momento no hubiera habido otra oportunidad.

-Entonces todo hubiera seguido normal ¿Entiendes?

-No. Se que hice lo correcto.

-Pues el gran Eros no está de acuerdo ¿Crees poder mostrarle lo que desea?

-Por supuesto. He estado observándolos, mira esto –le entregó un montón de papeles con anotaciones.

Los leyó detalladamente- Sólo hay dos interferencias en tu plan, si es que tienes uno. Por lo que veo ella tiene enamorado, y algo aún peor, por no se qué tontería de una chiquilla ella cree que él nunca existió y… oh pobrecito su padre ha ido en camino al encuentro con el Ser Purísimo, ahora creo que no va a querer saber nada de ella por un tiempo.

-Sólo te estas fijando en pequeñeces. Te digo que veas las pruebas.

-No veo que haya pruebas.

-Son pocas pero, por ejemplo, cuando ella está sola y dice que él es lindo y se sonroja eso es algo.

Se ríe un poco- Eso lo dice cualquier chica de cualquier chico.

-Pues, algo que no me vas a negar es el hecho de que cuando él estaba en su momento de depresión, a ella entre sueños le llegaron su canto y sus palabras.

-Como dices, eso sí puede ser.

-Ellos están unidos por el lazo de ese sentimiento, yo pude ver eso, por eso fue que lance la flecha, por eso por nada del mundo romperé el efecto.

-Está bien, está bien- oyó un sonido extraño a lo lejos.

Se sonrojó- Lo siento eso fue mi estómago, creo que mejor ahora sí me voy a dormir.

-Seguro otra vez no tenías para pagar tu comida, vamos yo te invito.

Mafer ya se había calmado- Oye y a dónde fue Santiago que no lo he visto.

-Ah, fue a organizar las cosas de papá allá en su casa, y eso fue bien temprano, en qué se habrá demorado.

-Buena pregunta, pero de seguro quiso tomar aire y pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

-Es verdad, él siempre fue más cercano a papá debe estar sufriendo mucho, a pesar de que trató de mostrarse fuerte era obvio que por dentro estaba destrozado.

-Sí pero es mejor no pensar en eso, a Santiago también le pasan otras cosas.

-¿Te refieres a la cuñadita?

-Sí, después de todo lo ocurrido cree que Santiago fue parte de nuestro plan o sea un invento que nunca existió.

-Otra razón para que esté así.

-Lamento que todo esto ocurriera por mi culpa, al final ella también la pagó como quise al principio, y Alexandra aunque se las cobró con ella por toda la confusión que causé, recibió el pare de todas y dudo que esto se acabe tan rápido.

-No tienes por qué culparte tanto.

-Claro que sí, pero le prometí a Angela que si quería irse más allá con Alexandra la defendería y lo voy hacer, y lo aclararé todo de una vez.

-Marilyn, a veces te envidio.

-¿En serio? Por qué habrías de hacerlo.

-A pesar de que te mueres de miedo por dentro, encuentras el valor para afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos.

-Pero demasiado tarde. Esa confusión nunca hubiera pasado si hubiera tenido ese valor al explicarle todo a Milagros.

-Si Alexandra terminó haciendo eso fue por su propia culpa.

-Es que todo…

-Ya no importa ¿OK? Ya pasó amiga, no puedes hacer nada.

-Tienes razón, ahora solo queda mirar para adelante, y tú también debes hacerlo ¿OK hermana?

-Sí, el fututo nos espera ¿Cierto?

-mmm… Mejor yo soy quien digo las frases profundas.

-Sólo porque eres buena en eso.

-Oye, qué haces ahí Tommy. Adelante puedes pasar –Santiago tenía un aire tranquilo.

-¿En serio? ¿Después tu madre no me va a botar, o tú?

-Si mi padre te aceptó, nadie puede objetar nada.

-¿Hermano?- salió bastante sorprendida- Vaya, al fin regresaste.

-Eh, sí, me distrajeron algunas cosas- vio a Marilyn salir también- Hola hermanita, qué bueno que pudieras venir.

-Y qué bueno que te veas algo animado.

-Debo estarlo, ahora yo soy quien se tendrá que hacer cargo de todo.

-Hermano, no deberías pensar en eso aún, mamá no se recuperará tan rápido.

-Por eso mismo lo digo –recordó algo- Sin embargo, ahora creo que lo mejor es que tú, mi estimado Tommy, acompañes a Mafer adentro, recuerda que hay mucha gente y mamá no va a poder con todo.

-Bueno –sabía que lo que quería era hablar con Marilyn- Vamos mi osito.

-Y qué se te ofrece Santiago, por algo hiciste que tu hermana se fuera.

-¿Puedes explicarme todo, cómo es que todo terminó así?

-Me temo que, es mi culpa.

-Ya me lo imaginaba. Lo que quiero es que me cuentes cómo se dieron realmente las cosas, no me llegaste a decir a nada por ira contra Milagros, pero ahora supongo que no tendrás problema en decírmelo.

-No para nada –se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hacer una revisión mental de todo- Bien como sabrás todo empezó por sus burlitas de siempre… -esta si que era una larga historia.

Dreana le había invitado unas empanadas y sándwiches, por alguna razón le parecía muy lindo cuando comía "¿Lindo? Este chico podría ser todo menos lindo"

-"Ella parece un ángel real… pero sólo es una teniente arrogante" Oye en qué tanto piensas.

-¿Ah? Sólo analizaba tu supuesto plan. Aunque pensándolo bien no me has dicho nada concreto.

-Es simple: Hacer que se vayan conociendo más rápido.

-¿Ese es tu gran plan?

-Si se conocen más rápido, ella se enamorará más rápido.

-¿Te refieres a que les daremos un empujoncito?

-Por qué hablas en plural ¿Acaso tú también lo harás?

-Eh, pues yo… Fue solo un error de palabra jamás me interesaría en ayudarte.

-¿Y si yo te pido que por favor trabajes conmigo en esto?- algo lo impulsó a decir eso, aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué.

Él la miraba de una forma que hacía irresistible decirle que sí- Entonces, creo que está bien, no creo que un principiante como tú pueda hacerlo solo.

-Entonces, creo que estamos juntos en esto compañera.

-Sí, pero no seas tan confianzudo, aún soy teniente.

-Está bien "Srta. Arrogante".

-Pero ahora ese no es el punto. Necesito preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Supongo que tú debes saber que el efecto de la flecha nunca ha sido ni será permanente, al poco tiempo de que las dos personas entablen una relación se tendrá que romper.

-Claro que lo se. Eso nos enseñan antes de empezar con nuestras misiones.

-¿Qué va a pasar cuando el efecto pase, y él la vea como es realmente?

-Ella es bonita no le veo problema –le guiñó un ojo.

-"Estúpido" Por favor, esto es algo serio.

-Seriamente te digo que no está mal la chica –vio cómo lo miró- Ah, pero tú te refieres a su forma de ser supongo, y en eso tampoco le veo nada de malo.

-Eso es porque no te has fijado, no veo ningún apunte sobre eso.

-En general es una chica alegre, qué más quieres que te diga. Mira, él la quiere en serio, y cuando estén juntos ese amor crecerá, ahí es donde recién tendré que quitar el efecto, entonces no habrá el tal problema que supones.

-Tú sabes que cuando el chico está enamorado se corre el peligro de que al perder el efecto, si no es el amor verdadero que se creía, esa simple ilusión desaparecerá.

-Eso no va a pasar ¿Entiendes? El amor que existía en el fondo de esos corazones era puro y verdadero, y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión, si no lo hizo Eros mucho menos una teniente que sólo trabaja para él.

-Oye ya cálmate, cuál es tu problema.

-Ninguno. Creo que estoy muy cansado, me voy a dormir ahora sí- se fue a su cuarto.

-"¡Hombres! ¡Ya sea en el cielo o en la tierra, nunca cambiarán!"

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la Tierra, en Perú…

-…Y a las finales Alexandra sí terminó diciéndole a los padres de Milagros que ella estaba con Jonathan. Sin embargo, sabes que la raíz de todo fue mi gran idea, después de todo terminé logrando lo que buscaba. Vengarme.

-Entonces habrás satisfecho la ira que sentías.

-No. Todo el tiempo supe que la respuesta nunca sería hacerle daño, pero sin querer termine causándoselo. Y a ti también, lo que sí puedo admitir con absoluta seguridad es mi culpa por lo que ella terminó pensando que no existías, por más que no me agradara que buscaras tener algo con ella jamás te arruinaría las cosas de esa manera, de verdad.

-Claro que te creo. Pero lo he pensado mucho y tal vez es lo mejor.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Entonces por fin abriste los ojos.

-No. Quizás te parezca imposible entenderlo, no obstante, en medio de toda la oscuridad en que me hundió la tristeza por lo sucedido, ella fue la única luz que alumbró mi camino. De pronto, sin llamarla ni buscarla, ella…

-¡Lo sabía! Te demoraste porque fuiste al estúpido Británico a verla.

-Oye no, no fue así, deja que te estoy explicando.

-Bueno que importa, haz lo que quieras, al menos te ves animado.

-No lo creas tanto. En el fondo estoy bastante confundido, inseguro, desesperado, no se qué hacer con mi madre y Mafer frente a esto, cómo darles fuerza si yo mismo no la tengo para seguir adelante.

-Debes tener valor. Valor.

-"_El_ _valor que necesitas está en tu corazón_"Papá –susurró.

-¿Ah?

-Nada. Realmente tú tienes el don de ver siempre las cosas más claramente.

-No, nada que ver. Lo que sí, te prometo que también encontraré valor frente a todo esto y lo que venga.

-Oye, se que quizás sea demasiado, pero quisiera que hicieras que Mafer se despeje de todo esto, permanecer acá no le ayuda para nada.

-Descuida, tanto tú como ella la van a pasar muy bien el próximo domingo, recuerda que es la celebración por el Aniversario de mi cole, y no pueden faltar. Y a parte yo me encargaré de ella el viernes.

-Lo tienes todo muy bien planeado.

-¡Claro!- le guiñó el ojo como cerrando un trato con él.

-"Mafer tiene una gran amiga, pero aún así mi hermana y mi madre necesitan algo más para olvidarse de todo esto, quizás llegó la hora de tomar una decisión…"


	4. Part 4

XIII-"Puedes perder o ganar… pero ni pienses en huir… nunca será la respuesta"

-¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando?- llegó bastante enojada.

-¿Qué pasa?- estaba bastante serio, ya sabía por qué ella estaba así.

-No te hagas el qué no sabes. Mafer me lo contó mientras regresábamos.

-Si tomo una decisión es por algo.

-Con eso no vas a lograr nada.

-Lo que sea que haga es por mi familia.

-Esto no ayudará a nadie.

-Eso sólo lo sabré yo, y te pido por favor que no te metas, es lo mejor ¿OK?

-Obvio que no es lo mejor, y sí me meto, y ni siquiera preguntes por qué, ni se te ocurra. Yo quiero lo mejor para ustedes, no es egoísmo ni nada, tú sabes que nunca me atrevería a contradecirte por algo así; no obstante, esto no es nada justo para tu madre y Mafer, tú estas decidiendo por ellas.

-Sabes que mi madre no está en condiciones para decidir nada.

-Ella misma podría haberte dicho que quería irse, tú lo sabes, y tú eres quien hizo todo por su cuenta, es obvio que tu madre no reclamaría nada porque piensa que eres tú quien lo necesita.

-Yo no necesito nada, no lo hago pensando en mí, sino en ellas.

-Te engañas al decir eso. Tú mismo lo dijiste, que no sentías la fuerza necesaria para afrontar esto, y mucho menos para sacar adelante a tu familia. No lo entiendes, tú no tienes nada más que estar ahí, recordándoles que ahora lo más importante es pensar en el futuro ¿Crees que algo cambiará si se van? Pues te equivocas. Huir no sirve de nada.

-¡No estoy huyendo de nada, no tengo por qué hacerlo!

-Santiago, por favor, huyes del hecho de aceptar que tu padre ya no está, piensas que tienes que hacer esto solo y te equivocas. Y, para qué negarlo, también huyes de lo que sea que sientas por Milagros. Sientes que ya no vale la pena nada, por eso quieres irte, pensando que todo cambiará empezando de nuevo.

-¡No es así, te equivocas!

-No puedes seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Y baja la voz, primero yo no estoy gritando, y segundo solo las personas inseguras gritan.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Vete!

-Claro, ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir- caminó hacia la puerta- Suerte en el viaje.

-Cómo se atreve, ella qué puede saber ¡Nada! ¡Nadie entiende nada! Todo lo hago por su bien –se sentía demasiado perturbado, le había costado tomar esa decisión pero claro que era lo mejor…

-¿España? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué tendríamos que irnos?

-Conoces bien la situación, lo mejor para mamá será despejarse para que vaya olvidando todo lo sucedido.

-¿Olvidar? ¿Piensas que un viaje le hará olvidar?

-No, mejor dicho le va ayudar el distraerse un poco.

-Puede distraerse aquí mismo. Qué estás buscando realmente.

-Nada, solo su bien y el tuyo por supuesto.

-Lo que es yo, será peor, acá tengo a mis amigas que me apoyan, allá ¿A quién tendré?

-A nosotros, tu familia, estaremos juntos.

-Y también los puedo tener acá, mamá lo que necesita es que la animen y eso puedo hacerlo acá, y contigo no puedo contar, sólo aceptas lo que crees conveniente.

-Mira, Mafer, el viaje se realiza quieras o no.

-El que realmente necesita recuperarse de todo, eres tú.

Caminaba rápidamente, claramente estaba enojada, en todos los años que fue amiga de Santiago nunca se había imaginado que llegarían a una discusión como esa- Cómo puede ser que actúe así, tan egoístamente, no quiere entender. Se irán, pasado mañana, y yo no podré hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Descuida amiga, lo intentaste.

-Mafer, lamento haberme venido tan rápido pero necesitaba decirle todo lo que pienso al cabeza dura ese, pero no sirvió de nada, lo lamento.

-No hay nada que lo haga cambiar de opinión, ya no queda nada que hacer. Igual gracias por la tarde superdivertida, y a tus amigas también dales las gracias.

-Lo hice porque quería levantarte el ánimo, pero ahora creo que con todo esto ya no sirvió de nada.

-Claro que sí, se que tengo una gran amiga y por todo lo que has logrado esta semana, además muy valiente. Sabes que para mí ya eres como una hermana.

-Obvio –se quedó pensando, quería decir muchas cosas- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana.

-OK. Bye amiga –la vio alejarse- Aún no puedo creer que seas la misma Marilyn que conocí hace cuatro años, la que casi no hablaba ni opinaba. Sean buenas o malas esas chicas te han ayudado crecer, ahora creo que soy yo quien debe comenzar a crecer.

Estaba esperando el bus, tenía demasiados pensamientos, no podía creer que después de todo lo que hablaron esa vez, él terminara tomando el camino más estúpido y fácil- "Cómo puede ser tan idiota, tan cobarde. Acordamos que cada uno se llenaría de valor para lograr lo que buscaba, no lo hizo, yo sí, yo sí me atreví…"

-¿Y ahora qué crees que pase?

-No se Gaby, pero me preocupa, sus amigas no lo van a dejar así como así.

-Eso sí es obvio, algo van hacer.

-Más bien algo van a intentar, porque no pienso permitir que hagan algo.

-Mira, se que te sientes culpable.

-Tengo motivos suficientes.

-Sí, te sientes culpable y con razón, pero no deberías meterte en eso, lo que hizo Alexandra ella misma lo decidió, y por supuesto que sabía que no la iban a dejar así como así, además eso no estuvo bien.

-Lo se, pero ya sabes que yo comencé todo eso, y también le prometí a Angela defender a Alexandra si ocurría algo. Lo voy hacer y ya, no les pido a ustedes que me apoyen porque ya no quiero involucrar a nadie más y de ahí ya no me importa lo que piensen las demás.

-En ese sentido, me alegra que estés así de decidida. Y bueno, ya llegará tu momento- se quedaron en silencio mientras el resto seguía con su bulla- Qué raro, hace rato debía venir el profesor.

-Pues sí, aunque mejor para todas, quién va querer hacer matemáticas.

-Ay pero si - dejó de hablar, al ver que la conversación de las chicas de allá, al parecer, se había tornado más seria- Tal parece que…

-Sí, ya lo se, en cualquier momento.

-Molina, venga un momento- la auxiliar apareció en el salón.

Estaba en las nubes de preocupación y tensión.

-Marilyn, te llaman – le dio un codazo leve.

-¿Ah? Sí, qué se le ofrece.

-Que venga, tiene una llamada de su madre.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿Es necesario?

-Deje de hacer perder el tiempo, su madre espera en la línea.

-Sí ya voy –antes de irse voltea hacia Gaby y le susurra- Mientras no estoy si pasa algo, les recomiendo que ustedes no se metan si no les interesa, y si quieren ayudarla entonces intenten calmarlas a ellas – salió del salón, deseando que no sucediera nada malo.

Ya había pasado como media hora, y no era que Marilyn se quedara hablando tanto, sino que cuando ya estaba yendo se cruzó con la profesora de literatura y como sabía que tenían hora libre le comenzó a comentar sobre concursos literarios que se llevarían a cabo y que realmente en otra ocasión le hubieran encantado y hasta hubiera preguntado, pero ahora tenía la mente en lo otro. Mientras tanto en el salón, ya estaban preparándose para demostrarle a Alexandra que sus advertencias eran en serio.

-Bien, ahora sí que se va a arrepentir.

-¿Están seguras de esto chicas?

-Milagros, se lo dijimos, que si se metía con nuestra amiga las pagaría y lo va a hacer.

-Pero no me parece que sea para tanto.

-Tú sabes que no es así, por favor ahora déjanos a nosotras arreglar todo. Vamos chicas- se acercaron donde estaba Alexandra conversando con Claudia.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de que arreglemos unas cuentas contigo.

-Yo no tengo nada con ustedes.

-Por favor, chicas, ya pasó.

-Claudia, se lo advertimos y no entendió, esto es con ella no contigo. Si te quieres meter no te dejaremos- Maira, Marlene y Sofía la alejaron- Ahora sí.

-Qué crees que lograrán con esto Pamela.

-Entenderás por qué no debes meterte con nosotras.

-Haz lo que quieras no me arrepiento.

Veía lo que sus amigas hacían, la verdad no le agradaba, pero tampoco quería que Alexandra se quedara así de tranquila, qué se suponía que hiciera.

-¿Y qué opinas?

-¿Ah? Disculpe, es que ahora estoy como muy distraída no se que me pasa hoy, me he estado sintiendo rara.

-Adelante, ve a tu salón.

-De verdad lamento no poder escucharla.

-Marilyn, no han pasado ni diez años desde que dejé el colegio, se que debe haber algo muy urgente para ti.

-Muchas gracias, usted es genial – se fue y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

-Contigo no sirven de nada las palabras ¿Cierto?

-Lo que ustedes digan no me importa.

-Ah, muy bien entonces ya no tendrás que escucharme, verás lo que haremos- ella misma fue la que primero se acercó rápidamente.

La detuvo- Espera Pamela, así no arreglas nada.

-Gaby, te digo a ti y a tu grupo, esto no es con ustedes y mejor que no se metan.

-No puedes solucionar así las cosas- la siguió reteniendo.

-¡Chicas!- todas fueron avanzando velozmente para apartar a Gaby.

Entonces las chicas del grupo que había estado con Gaby se acercaron- Ya cálmense, si así van a hacer las cosas entonces nuestro plan de quedarnos mirando ya fue.

-Ah entonces así quieren la cosa. Sería mejor si se quedaran calladitas viendo.

-¿Sabes Marlene? Ahora la que debe callarse eres tú.

-¿Qué te pasa ah? Va ser peor para ti si sigues provocando Susana- la empuja.

-No me toques – la empuja.

Marilyn llegó corriendo, y vio desde afuera como todas se empujaban y discutían.

-Miren saben qué muévanse- se hace paso entre todas- aquí la cosa es contigo- llega hasta Alexandra- Ahora vas a ver –todas las de su grupo se le juntan y avanzan arrinconando a Alexandra- Esto te pasa por…

-¡¡¡¡¡Ya basta!!!!- Marilyn llegó corriendo, por única vez en su vida, hasta más rápido que el viento, tomando lugar entre Alexandra y el resto.

-Vaya. Sólo faltabas tú. Supongo que también vienes a defenderla.

-No. Sólo vine a cumplir una promesa y a enmendar una estupidez.

-Sino vas a hacer algo más que hablar, muévete.

-Si quieren avanzar son ustedes quienes tendrán que moverme.

-Vamos Marilyn hazte a un lado-empezaron a avanzar.

Las retuvo, quién sabe de dónde podía haber salido esa fuerza para detenerlas a todas ellas juntas- Supongo que tendrán que pasar sobre mí.

-Oh por favor, no tienes por qué hacer esto. Acá la única que tiene que pagar culpa es ella –se va hacia a ella.

La jala por atrás- ¡Ahora sí, ya es suficiente! ¡Todas se me calman! Ahora me van a escuchar a mí.

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo.

-Acá no hay solo una culpable. Una preguntita ¿Acaso ustedes intentaron hablar de verdad con ella? Y por si acaso, amenazar no es hablar.

-Entonces nosotras tenemos la culpa de todo.

-No, Alexandra también tiene parte de la culpa obviamente –voltea- Al igual que ellas, hiciste las cosas de frente sin intentar arreglarlo hablando, pero… -era ahora cuando debía decirlo todo, se llenó de todo el valor que pudo- aún así todo en realidad originalmente lo causó una sola persona –vio como todas la mirabas interrogativamente- Yo.

-¿Esperas que te creamos?

-Supongo que tendré que explicarles las cosas cronológicamente del final al inicio. Si Alexandra dijo todo no fue por un estúpido chico, por favor sólo a ustedes se les ocurriría semejante cosa, fue porque terminó hartándose de soportar tanto fastidio y amenaza.

-Todo eso fue por algo.

-Ahí es a donde quiero llegar –su corazón le latía muy fuertemente como si estuviera en juicio su vida- Si ustedes hacían eso, era porque tenían por seguro que Alexandra quería meterse en la relación de Milagros y Jonathan, eso a causa de los hechos que la acecharon, los cuales supusieron que estaban liderados por ella. No obstante, si ustedes pasaron de suposición a seguridad, fue porque alguien en cierto modo se los confirmó.

-¡Tú! Dijiste que no tenías idea, que les habías dicho todo como era, que seguro habían malentendido, pero no, todo fue gracias a ti.

Sentía como las miradas de todas sus compañeras la atravesaban, incluso las de sus amigas, no era capaz de decir nada.

-Si ya comenzaste, termina de explicarnos- a pesar de que no había titubeado para nada, no le creían totalmente, no tenía sentido.

-Esa vez que hablaron conmigo, indirectamente logré convenciéndolas de que sus sospechas sí eran ciertas.

-O sea, nos engañaste.

-Exacto. Terminaron hallando a la persona equivocada, y así quedé como si no hubiera tenido nada que ver. Sí, ella decidió por sí misma hablar, pero todo eso tuvo una causa.

-Tú, todo lo hiciste para no quedar como culpable- con mucha razón era Alexandra la más enojada de todas.

-Pues era obvio, las tranquilas son las peores.

-Cállense un momento- por primera vez Milagros intervino- Tengo una pregunta ¿El convencernos fue apropósito?

La había agarrado por un lado que no tenía como evitar- Pues, claro, de qué otra forma hubiera podido ser.

-No lo pensé en ese momento, pero quizás lo nerviosa que estabas se debía a otra cosa.

-Milagros, tú eres quien menos podría deducir algo sobre mí, no me conoces para nada.

-Sí y qué, cualquiera hubiera notado que estabas asustada ¿O no?

Estaba preparada para que gritos, reclamos, lo que sea contra ella, no le importaba que la miraran mal ni nada de eso, pero el manifestar que sentía miedo era algo distinto, era como que todas supieran que fue causado simplemente por su debilidad, sin embargo había dicho que lo aclararía todo sin más engaños- Lo admito, sentí mucho miedo, porque sabía que estaba sola en eso, temí tener que vérmelas sola, no me di cuenta hasta después todo lo que había dicho esa vez- se sentía vulnerable.

Volteó hacia sus amigas- Ya la oyeron ¿Alguien específico tiene la culpa de todo esto? Todos cometieron errores.

-Ella aún no ha dicho por qué lideró ese plan.

-Porque quise y ya, si terminé diciendo todo esto fue porque yo acepto la culpa de todo lo sucedido, cada una cometió sus propios errores pero el error causante de todo fue el mío. Ya lo dije y con eso me basta, cuando me decidí a hacer algo era demasiado tarde, lo pasado es pasado y no se puede cambiar.

-Es cierto, aunque creo que te falta agregar algo más- las amigas de Milagros la miraron fijamente.

-Claro que lo se –tomó aire, esta era la peor parte para ella, cuando debía disculparse- Primero y principalmente, debo pedirte perdón por lo que hice Milagros, nada podría justificar causar todo eso. Alexandra, lamento haberte colocado en una situación como esa. Y también me disculpo con todas las que se vieron involucradas en esto. Y bueno ya se acabó, aquí no pasa nada y continúen normal.

-O sea que ahora quieres que hagamos como si no hubiera pasado nada. Mira, nada me va a quitar de la mente lo que dijiste.

-Y a mi qué me importa. Les estoy diciendo que continúen con lo suyo no que se hagan las que tienen amnesia- entonces pudo sentir como las miradas de todas sus compañeras la atravesaban totalmente, murmullos y más murmullos, no tenía nada que hacer ahí- se fue rápidamente, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar ahí.

-Señorita ya le dije, que pagaré lo que sea necesario, pero necesito un vuelo que no pase de esta semana. Entonces, el domingo en la madrugada. Muchas gracias, buenas tardes- colgó y se quedó largo tiempo pensando-"Ahora ya nada podrá evitarlo, nos iremos como sea"- fue a su cuarto a terminar de empacar y encontró el cofre mediano donde guardaba cosas que era muy significativas para él-"Claro que no pienso abrirlo, no será abierto nunca más, lo mejor será quemarlo o algo así antes de irnos"- aunque quizás no estaba tan decidido como quería convencerse.

En ese momento sintió que no podía más con todo lo que sentía y le llamó a Mafer al celular.

-¿Si? ¿Eres tú, no Marilyn?

-Sí, necesitaba hablar contigo.

-¿Estás bien?- creyó saber qué pasaba- Ya lo dijiste todo ¿Cierto?

-Así es, y creí que dejaría de sentir culpa, pero ahora me siento mucho peor- No sabes como fue esa espantosa sensación, cuando de repente todas la miradas se dirigieron hacia mí, por eso me fui.

-¿No esperabas que todas se quedaran tranquilitas o sí?

-No, pero nunca me imaginé sentir algo como eso.

-Esa es tu verdadera conciencia, que recién ahora está actuando cuando creías que ya no sentirías remordimiento. Apuesto que recién ahora te das cuenta.

-Exacto, sólo ahora es cuando he podido entender las verdaderas consecuencias.

-Entonces respira profundo, ya pasó todo eso. Ahora sólo mira hacia el futuro.

-Se oye muy alentador- suspiró, sabía que aún le quedaba varios meses y que las chicas no olvidarían así de fácil lo sucedido- Al menos tú sigues apoyándome.

-Eh, sí- no era capaz de decirle lo que Santiago había decidido- Claro.

Y ahí estaba, ya habían cuatro días desde entonces y, al menos ella, seguía como si nada en el cole, al fin y al cabo de nada le serviría andar con la cabeza baja de culpabilidad y vergüenza, le llegaba totalmente lo que pensara el resto o que le mandaran indirectas; había dicho todo lo que debía decir y nada más- "Yo he soportado esto como he podido, él sólo es un cobarde"- su bus llegó y se fue, y con el humo que dejo el carro se fueron sus pensamientos.

-Papá –se acercó a la lapida- Se que he vuelto muy rápido, pero es que no se que hacer. Santiago está actuando cegado por la desesperación, nada lo hará cambiar de opinión –dos lágrimas corrieron por su rostro- Realmente nos haces mucha falta. No quiero irme, quiero quedarme con Tommy, Marilyn, el resto de mis amigos. Mi hermano se equivoca, ojala pudieras hacer algo- sintió un extraño toque cálido sobre el hombro.

-Descuida, todo va a salir bien. Siempre estaré con ustedes, mi pequeña…

-¿Papá?- miró por todas partes pero no había nadie- Gracias- se alejó.

Había estado observando el cofrecito por mucho tiempo- Esa carta, jamás la leeré- una parte de el quería pero el saber que su padre la había escrito le causaba tristeza- "Para qué me dejaste esas cartas, para qué papá"-entonces sintió una voz que resonó en su cabeza- "_El_ _valor que necesitas está en tu corazón_"- eso lo perturbó totalmente-¿Papá?- había sido su voz, estaba seguro- Valor – dijo intentando tomar toda la fuerza que pudo y leyó la carta- _"Hijo mío: Después de esa gran conversación que tuvimos, comprendí que el tiempo está pasando demasiado rápido, que tengo una familia y tengo que aprovecharla. Sin embargo, se que si estás leyendo esto es porque ya no estoy más con ustedes; te pido que seas fuerte, tu madre y tu hermana te necesitan. Yo siempre permaneceré a su lado, protegiéndolos y amándolos con todo mi corazón; no obstante, ahora te toca guiar a tu familia, ten valor, mucho valor. Hoy al verte a los ojos, vi amor, un amor puro y verdadero; siempre mantenlo en tu corazón, busca la fortaleza en ese amor. En este día, te vuelvo a decir lo que te dije hace muchos años; la verdadera fuerza viene del corazón, de tus sentimientos, de el amor tan intenso que sientas. Recuerda siempre que los amo, y nunca dejes de amar. Te desea lo mejor del mundo… Tu padre, ahora y siempre" _–sentía una sensación confusa en su interior, no quería llorar y aún así se sentía muy mal- Papá. Por qué…-se dejó caer en su cama, realmente no podía soportar más.

-No se que le habrá pasado, cada vez está más raro. Hoy se despertó como a las once y dijo que tenía que salir un momento, sin explicaciones ni nada.

-La verdad, ya nada me sorprende de él, y en realidad me da igual lo que haga.

-Sabes que él actúa así por todo lo ocurrido.

-Sí, pero para mí cono esa actitud, es como si nunca lo hubiera conocido.

Al levantarse sintió un impulso, y sólo su corazón sabía a donde lo llevaría. Había caminado y caminado, hasta que se halló frente al Británico, como en otros sábados pasados- "Así que aquí es adonde debía llegar"- y pasado unos momentos, como tantas otras veces, la vio cruzar frente a él, y esa misma sensación cálida de otras veces lo inundó- "El amor ¿No papá?"-regresó a su casa.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

Cruzó de frente, sin ni siquiera hacerle caso, fue directo a su habitación y se tiró a la cama- Ay, qué raro, pero siento una sensación de tranquilidad inmensa- entonces cogió el cofrecito, después de la carta se encontraba una pequeña foto de Milagros- Si basta con el amor que siento, claro que no me daré por vencido, no huiré más, papá- salió y vio que Mafer estaba ahí como aún esperando que le dijera algo.

-¿Y bien?

-Tú eres quien debe cuidar más de mamá.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Por ahora creo que estaré muy ocupado poniendo en orden los negocios de papá.

-O sea que ¿Estás diciendo que vamos a seguir aquí?

-Este es nuestro hogar, este es lugar donde papá quisiera que estemos y donde siempre vamos a poder encontrarlo.


	5. Part 5

XIV-"El tenerte cerca me ha hecho abrir los ojos…"

-Vamos mamá, le prometimos a Marilyn que iríamos.

-Adelante hija, vayan, no se los prohíbo.

-Tú también debes venir con nosotros.

-Es su reunión, diviértanse.

-No mamá, es una celebración familiar, por el aniversario de su colegio, no una fiesta juvenil.

-Igualmente, saben que no estoy de ánimo para esas cosas.

Santiago se le acercó-Por favor, queremos compartir el momento contigo, no te vamos a dejar sola.

-Hijo, se lo que quieres lograr, pero…

-Mamá, la vida se acaba en cualquier momento, y es ahí donde recién nos damos cuenta de su importancia; lo primero es mi familia.

-Tienen razón chicos, pues ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

-"A esta hora ya deben estar en el avión. Y ni siquiera pude hablar con Mafer para despedirme"- la verdad le entristecía todo eso, Mafer era de las pocas verdaderas amigas que tenía.

-Marilyn, anda apurándote, la profesora ya nos está llamando para ponernos los vestuarios.

-Sí, voy en un momento.

-Oye amiga, anímate ¿Si? Se que no hay razón pero intenta sonreír cuando bailemos.

-Sí. Descuida. Todo saldrá bien.

-Más animada no puedes estar ¿Quién se murió ah?

Esa voz obvio que era inconfundible-¿Mafer? -volteó - No puede ser ¿No me digas que aprendiste a desdoblarte y que tu espíritu es el que está aquí?

-Creo que te afectan demasiado los reencuentros.

Le pellizcó- ¡Eres tú de verdad!

-No te hagas la graciosa- intentó pellizcarla pero no pudo.

La había esquivado- Lo lamento. Pero, de verdad me alegra que estés aquí.

-Sí, obvio que a mí también. No lo esperaba, sin embargo Santiago de una forma y otra cambió de opinión.

-¿En serio? Genial. Y dónde está.

-Acompañando a mamá ¿Quieres venir?

-Me encantaría, pero mi baile va en unos momentos y tengo que vestirme.

-Bien, entonces te estaremos viendo.

-¿Ese no es Santiago?- lo vio venir de lejos.

Iba con paso ligero-Mafer, ve con mamá un rato por favor.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos- se fue corriendo.

-Oye, ya ni saludas tú.

-Perdón por todo. Por no saludarte ahora, y por actuar tan neciamente sabiendo que tenías mucha razón.

-Yo debería disculparme, no supe comprender la situación en la que te encontrabas.

-Nada justificó la actitud que tomé. No obstante, lo mejor será que todo eso quede en el pasado. Y creo que tu presente es que te comiences a preparar, tus amigas están que te llaman.

-Nos vemos después, y si quieren vayan por donde está mi madre, mejor todavía.

-De acuerdo- se fue, pero no con su madre y Mafer, sino a observar un poco el colegio.

-Oye muchacho- lo llamó uno de los profesores- ¿Nos ayudas con algunas cosas en el auditorio? Estamos preparándolo para el cine de la tarde.

-Claro, no hay problema.

-Bien. Lleva esto por favor –le entregó una caja- Aquí hay papeles con números para cada asiento.

-Está bien- no tenía mucho que hacer así que no era ninguna molestia. Fue al auditorio y comenzó a poner los números, después de quince minutos escuchó la voz del presentador- _Ahora las alumnas del cuarto año nos presentarán su baile…_-recordó entonces que tenía que ver el número que presentaría- "Se me olvido. Pero ya que se le va hacer, mejor sigo nomás"

Terminaron el baile, se cambiaron al toque y cada una por su lado.

-Milagros, ahí está Jonathan.

-Mira Sofía, me voy a meter por ahí, aún necesito pensar mucho.

-OK. Pamela y las demás lo mantendrán ocupado.

-Perfecto- se fue, necesitaba un buen lugar para estar tranquila, se le ocurrió el auditorio donde no había nadie.

-No parece, pero son muchos asientos- decía Santiago mientras seguía colocando los números, de alguna forma terminó tropezándose, la caja se fue por los aires junto con los papeles- Genial –los comenzó a recoger, cuando se oyó el sonido del protón. Volteó, era ella.

-Milagros, no es momento para esto, debes aclarar todo de una vez, lo dices de frente y ya, ay pero no puedo- discutía consigo misma, cuando se dio cuenta que al otro lado del auditorio había alguien que no desprendía la mirada de ella.

Vio que ella lo descubrió- Eh, hola- no tenía idea que más decirle en esa situación.

-¡Tú! Eres un, un, un, fantasma…- se desmayó.

-¿Qué? Oye no- fue corriendo hacia ella- Despierta Milagros, despierta por favor- le echaba aire como podía.

Abrió los ojos y al verlo- Ahhhh- se iba a mandar uno de esos gritos femenino Hollywoodenses, felizmente él la detuvo.

-No, claro que no soy un fantasma, solo un chico normal.

-Y por qué un chico normal estaría aquí.

-Enumero los asientos para el cine.

-Ah. Yo, lamento haber reaccionado así.

-Descuida. Era lógico que al creer eso te asustaras.

-Sí, claro. Entonces, si no eres un fantasma qué haces aquí.

-Te lo dije. Ayudo con los arreglos para el cine de más tarde.

-Si tú lo dices… ¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Pues, mi nombre es…

-¿Milagros? ¿Estás ahí? Las chicas se llevaran a pasear un rato a Jonathan.

-Ah, yo, este… Me tengo que ir- se fue velozmente.

-De acuerdo- había perdido la única oportunidad que tuvo frente a ella.

Se quedó pensando- ¿Y no crees que él la buscara?

-No tiene por qué. Ella piensa que él no existe.

-Tratándose de él no se, últimamente ya no se de lo que es capaz. Ni que se le ocurra acercársele, porque sino…

-Sino nada, dejémoslo en paz, no va a pasar nada, te lo aseguro.

-Tiene razón, ya ha sido suficiente.

-Así se habla. Vamos a jugar algo entonces…

-"Ay mi angelito, qué hacer para que sepas quien soy, que estoy aquí, que soy yo en verdad…"

-Ahora qué hacemos. La orquesta nos canceló

-No puede ser, eso es lo que animaría el resto de la tarde.

Los había escuchado- Disculpen señores, ya terminé con lo del auditorio.

-Sí, gracias. Buen trabajo chico.

-Escuché casualmente que necesitaban una orquesta y, bueno, no es lo mismo ero tengo una banda.

-Mira. Esto es un evento familiar, o vamos a dejar que se pongan a hacer es ruido que llaman música.

-Tocamos de todo señor, lo que se le ofrezca.

-Está bien. Adelante, arregla lo que necesites en el escenario. Y, cuánto va a costar.

-Lo que usted convenga- se fue a llamar por el celular a sus amigos.

El cielo comenzó a nublarse, por la pequeña garúa se notaba que en un momento llovería más fuerte.

-Milagros, por favor, tenemos que hablar. Explícame por qué.

-Porque es imposible que esto funciones, mis padres ya lo saben, no hay forma.

-Yo quiero luchar por ti, hablaré con ellos no es necesario.

-Simplemente déjalo como está.

-Milagros, mi amor…

-Buenas tardes a todas las personas presentes. Hoy hemos venido a animarles la celebración, hasta las últimas consecuencias por supuesto, qué importa una pequeña lluvia –la verdad era que empezaba a ser más fuerte- Tenemos a Carlos en la batería, Cristian en la guitarra, Jorge en el bajo y quien les habla cantará para ustedes. Ahora comenzaremos con una canción romántica, que de seguro les debe encantar a ustedes chicas. Un, dos, tres, va – suena la guitarra- _No, no es necesario que lo entienda _

_porque nunca le ha servido la razón al corazón, el corazón no piensa. No mi vida para qué te esfuerzas, no me tienes que explicar, siempre amaré tu libertad por mucho que eso duela. Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar que a veces necesitas saber de mi pero no sé si quiera saber de ti, vivir así, seguir así pensando en ti..._

-No podemos dejar que esto se acabe así como así.

-No insistas más, no tiene caso.

-Te amo ¿Entiendes? Te amo.

-No hagas más difícil esto.

La garúa se comenzaba a tornar en una fuerte lluvia- _Suelta mi mano ya por favor, entiende que me tengo que ir, si ya no sientes más este amor, no tengo nada más que decir. No digas nada ya por favor, te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi cada palabra aumenta el dolor y una lágrima quiere salir…_

-No permitas que nos separen así de fácil.

-Si continuamos, nosotros mismos nos estaremos dañando.

-Contigo puedo afrontar todo lo que venga.

-Ya es suficiente. Sabes que soy yo quien terminará afectada.

Las gotas caían en el suelo como pequeñas bombas- _Y por favor no me detengas siempre encuentro la manera de seguir y de vivir aunque ahora no la tenga. Y no mi vida no vale la pena, para qué quieres llamar si el que era yo ya no va estar esta es la última cena. Y si entiendo que quieres hablar que a veces necesitas saber de mi pero no sé si quiera saber de ti, vivir así, seguir así pensando en ti..._

-Te prometo que no te dejaré sola.

-No, por favor, ya no puedo más con esto-sentía que estallaría, se fue corriendo a pesar de que ahora sí llovía en serio.

-_Suelta mi mano ya por favor, entiende que me tengo que ir, si ya no sientes más este amor, no tengo nada más que decir. No digas nada ya por favor, te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi cada palabra aumenta el dolor y una lágrima quiere salir…_

Corría sin parar y sin mirar atrás, ya no se atrevía…

-_Suelta mi mano ya por favor, entiende que me tengo que ir, si ya no sientes más este amor, no tengo nada más que decir. No digas nada ya por favor, te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi cada palabra aumenta el dolor y una lágrima quiere salir…-_la canción terminó, entonces Santiago distinguió a Milagros corriendo, y aunque estaba tan lejos notó que lloraba- Chicos continúen, vuelvo en un momento- algo lo impulsó a seguirla, y bajó del escenario.

Iba rápido, muy rápido, y de pronto pisó mal y resbaló; pero antes de llegar al piso alguien tomó de su mano y la sostuvo, no supo por qué, pero se aferró fuertemente a ese alguien abrazándolo… Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a cesar levantó la mirada y vio a aquel chico, al tenerlo tan cerca se le hizo conocido, esa forma tan intensa en que la miraba…

A pesar de que en ese momento su corazón latí fuertemente, sabía que quien tenía en sus brazos sufría por algo. La tenía ahí, tan cerca, debía decirle algo para aliviar aquella pena- Hasta las lágrimas que son tristes, resplandecen en un ángel tan hermoso y puro, y aún así no lo merecen. No llores más.

Sintió una extraña sensación de calidez, no entendía cómo ese chico podía ser tan lindo- ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

-Santiago.

-Ah. Segunda vez que te veo, aunque ahora estoy menos segura de que seas un fantasma.

-No te veo asustada esta vez.

Al verlo con sus propios ojos, Mafer fue lo más rápido que pudo- No se si te interrumpo pero ya nos tenemos que ir Santiago.

-De qué hablas. Tengo que seguir la función con la banda.

-Simplemente ven y ya.

-OK, OK, ya voy- se acercó y le susurró algo al oído a Milagros- Nada, ni nadie, merece tus lágrimas… Milagros-la dio un beso en la mejilla, y se fue siguiendo a Mafer.

-¿Qué le dijiste? O, una mejor pregunta ¿Qué hacías con ella?

-Nada malo.

-Hermanito, tú quieres que el dúo M2 te haga hablar a la mala ¿No?

-Sólo la encontré casualmente. Y descuida, no sabe quién soy en verdad.

-Terminará sabiéndolo de todos modos, porque por lo cerquita que estaban, seguro que no se a olvidar de ti.

-Igualmente ya no hay forma de que logre algo. Me basta con poder estar cerca de ella.

-¿Por qué serás tan imbécil?

-Realmente no lo se.

Se había quedado parada, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, pero es que tenía un mar de ideas en su mente. Ella en ningún momento se lo había dicho, pero al irse él la llamó por su nombre- "El chico que vimos a otra vez saliendo del Británico… el Santiago con el que chateaba… éste Santiago…"- de pronto pudo hallar un conexión entre todo eso- "No se cómo pero… ¿Podría ser que los tres fueran el mismo chico?"- fue corriendo buscando a la única que podía aclararle todo eso.

Al ver que Milagros venía a lo lejos, casi adivinando lo que querría, intentó irse entre la gente para perderla.

La cogió del brazo- Ah no, tú te quedas, tienes que explicarme varias cosas.

-¿Sabes? En serio quiero que sea todo normal como antes, llevar la fiesta en paz.

-Yo también. Sólo quisiera que me digas la verdad sobre Santiago.

-¿Qué verdad? No existe ningún Santiago ¿No decías que era un invento?

-Marilyn, por favor, al menos tengo derecho a saber toda la verdad, después de todo lo que hiciste.

Había tocado un punto que no podía evadir su conciencia- Claro, tienes razón- aunque obviamente no le agradaba admitirlo- No, él no tuvo nada que ver con lo que yo hice, de hecho hasta intentó convencerme de no hacerlo. Como te había dicho, él es mi mejor amigo.

-¿Y ahora dónde está? Supongo que él vino contigo.

Prefería la culpa a que se vieran- No se, seguro ya se fue.

-Ya pues, solo quiero hablar con él.

-Simplemente hazte la idea de que no existe, te fue tan fácil antes que no te va a costar mucho.

-Si creí eso fue por la situación.

-Lo que sea, le hiciste pasar un mal momento y no quisiera que volviera a pasar, así que olvida todo lo que te has enterado.

-No se qué creas, pero bueno, a las finales siempre logro lo que quiero- la miró no amenazadoramente sino como diciéndole "Con o sin tu ayuda"- Bye Marilyn.

-"Esa actitud es la que ¡No soporto!"- le daba rabia cuando después de haberla fregado tanto e insistido y hacerle perder su tiempo, todo hubiera sido por gusto porque igual ya planeaba lograrlo como sea- "Pero que ni siquiera piense en hacer algo"

Con todo lo sucedido, parecía que las cosas estaban empezando a ir del lado de Santiago, e incluso en otra parte del universo hacían planes para ayudarlo más…

-¡¡¡¡¡Sí!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Te lo dije!!!!! ¿¿¿¿Viste eso???? ¡¡¡¡¡Su destino empieza a cumplirse!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Te lo dije!!!!!

-Mike, cálmate. Es verdad que todo eso fue muy lindo y que ella parece mostrar cierto interés en él, y quizás ya se nos ahorró mucho trabajo; pero, apenas se conocen en verdad.

-Está bien, claro que lo se. Ahí es donde nos toca.

-Me parece bien, será bastante interesante.

Sus amigos habían seguido y la gente parecía bastante animada, realmente les estaba yendo bien- Hola de nuevo a todos, ya volví. Ahora vamos con… ¡¡¡Ven a mí!!!... Para un angelito que me cayó del cielo- cuando comenzó la canción sacó el micrófono y caminó por el escenario, empezó a cantar- _Yo te vi llorar cuando nadie te miraba escondiendo esa lágrima que se te escapaba…Yo te vi tan triste y tan solita…Que hubiera dado mi vida por curarte las heridas…_

Lo vio, lo escuchó- "Es él… ¿Acaso se habrá referido a mí?"

_-Ven a mí, te cuidaré…te besaré esos ojitos tan dulces y calmaré la pena que tu alma lleva, por dios ven a mí… te buscaré, y te amaré como nadie en la tierra te amó, ven a mí, ven a mí…_

-Es obvio que se la está dedicando a ella.

-Sí que es un completo tarado.

-Ni que lo digas.

_-Yo se que tendrás razones para el amor pero sólo una palabra borrará tu dolor…tienes que probarme no te vallas, porque estoy lleno de besos, y quiero curarte el alma…_

-Si esa chica no llega a sentir algo por él, de verdad que tiene menos cerebro del que ya parece.

-No digas eso, es bastante atractiva.

-Cierra la boca, arruinas la hermosa melodía de su canto.

-Gran cosa…

_-Ven a mí, te cuidaré…te besaré esos ojitos tan dulces, y calmaré la pena que tu alma lleva, por dios ven a mí…te buscaré, y te amaré como nadie en la tierra te amó, ven a mí…te cuidaré, te besaré esos ojitos tan dulces, y calmaré la pena que tu alma lleva, por dios ven a mí…te buscaré, y te amaré como nadie en la tierra te amó ven a mí…Ven a mí…-_sonó la última nota.

Todo el momento sintió la intensidad con la que cantaba, cada palabra resonaba en su mente como en aquella noche. Se le olvidó el que Marilyn no le aclarara todo antes, el suceso con Jonathan, absolutamente todo había desaparecido de su mente… Ahora sólo era él quien estaba metido en su mente… y en su corazón…


End file.
